Dark Impulses: A Xeno Anthology
by Maridia
Summary: An ongoing attempt at creating a series of stories that revolve around relationships between humans and beings that are thoroughly not. Most are going to be fairly dark, non con and be between pirates and human females. Will be open to different creatures as well. One humor fic will be in here eventually. Check 'tags' for content on each. Newest CH: Heat pt. 1.
1. Sera part 1

**Sera 1/2**

 **Tags: xeno, non-con, violence, f/m, dom**

Sera had always kind of believed that life had an off sense of humor to it. In the solace of her own company that evening, she couldn't help but utter a soft laugh.

Everyone in their fair city of Ordain knew her father. Hell, their family was known galactically as being a major sponsor of federation operated projects. Her father's father, the grandfather she never met and never delighted to, had been one of the first to settle on the terraformed planet of Cersei, having married the sister of the man who had revolutionized the science of terraforming.

They were famous historically, presently, and over these years had amassed riches that seemed to come more from a short legacy than any laborious work. Her father was the man who drove people forward and collected the riches of their toil.

Sera could be said of as another spoiled female of her family, and that much could easily be said of her mother honestly, who never seemed satisfied with anything. However, Sera felt that she had never truly ever received what she really wanted, and thusly was unalike—unique in the way of being set apart.

Her father was the successful businessman, a powerful and highly influential man, and her mother had been given funds to create her own niche in the fashion industry, making garish (at least to Sera's perspective) undergarments for frivolous females. Even her brother had made an impression on the people around him as he had joined the Galactic Federation upon graduating high school and had taken rank after rank like a prodigy.

At least Ben could boast hard work and determination that had landed him in the records as a success. He was strong, motivated, and very intelligent. It had not been just brawn but his quick cunning that had gotten him awards on the field.

Currently her parents were downstairs celebrating her special, oh-so-perfect older brother, while she delighted in the art of female masturbation.

Sera found it humorous to do such things while her parents were downstairs meeting guests or being boring in general. Just imaging everyone downstairs discussing their trivial subjects, and celebrating their redundant mediocracy while she played with herself upstairs was hilarious.

At the moment a big party was going on, her brother having just arrived home on leave from his fabulous GF career to brag on himself, and there was probably near a hundred guests downstairs celebrating his achievements. Sera herself was certain she would just hide upstairs for the rest of the night and throw her own party.

It was not like anyone would have noticed her absence anyways.

Sera wasn't unattractive, she was actually very beautiful with thick scarlet locks that fells past her ears—a genetic purchase really before birth priced for its rarity, and almost iridescent green eyes.

She had once been a very sweet and obedient girl as a child, once seeking to do whatever she could to impress her parents, but had long outgrown that part of herself when she realized neither of her parents really cared about anything she accomplished or said.

This neglect by busy and selfish parents had caused her to throw random tantrums in Elementary school, in which during one occasion she had thrown a desk at her teacher. Once she was barely a preteen after hanging with the more 'mature' crowds, she had used sex as a distraction for the void that she felt was always present in her life. Finally In the sixth grade she begin experimenting with drugs, mainly Drift.

Drift caused hallucinations that were powerful and wildly exciting. It was like lucid dreaming in a very conscious state, and had to be taken in privacy in a secure place, lest someone walk off a building, or into traffic while influenced, or make an absolute full of oneself in public.

Sera had many good times with the drug and would give anything to have possession of even a bit of it again. Thanks to her father, who had donated a ton to anti-drug programs for the city, it was near impossible to even get a hold of even an entry level version.

This, and her own steadily growing drive to rebel against her parents, caused her to discover her more nympho sexuality after a year of meaningless flirts and quick experimentation in the restroom at school.

The males she sought were not the kind that smart girls went after. They were aggressive, risky in their behavior, and she loved them.

Well love had little to do with it, just mindless pelvis thrusting lust. They had fucked in various public places with no one knowing the better of it, such as school restrooms, the girls and the boys, and even in the cafeteria with a few different boys under a table. It was scary how easy it was.

Drugs had been just as easy.

One day after school she had walked through the shadier neighborhood in a district her parents referred to as "the pits" and had met up with her connection who sold her Drift. Sera had discovered him on the Intranet while searching for an escape from the daily drudge of her existence, and they had set up a schedule so she could make a purchase on an almost by-weekly basis.

Once she had purchased a sufficient amount, at least for that weekend, with the allowance her parents gave her to keep her sated, she had locked herself in her room. Sera had been prepared to inhale the silvery pink dust as usual after putting all her breakables away in her closet and safe-proofing every sharp cornered objects with heavy blankets, but had paused.

Earlier Sera had snuck into her father's office, as she had taken to doing out of boredom at the time, to search through her father's things. Because her father was a big part of the GF, she hoped to find notes or pictures on some big secret projects or something exciting she could share with her friends.

The first week of going through his files she had discovered images of dead bodies, of troopers who had died in various differing ways. Sera had found them fascinating, and had marveled in both awe and disgust at the presentation of the corpses. There were lacerations, full body burns, and even decapitations, where the head was not shown in the shot. Sera had wondered at the time if the heads had their own separate pictures on other data-pads.

After these images she had found files on projects that were too wordy and boring to gain much attention from her, but then she had found more images. It was like a picture book that only grew more exciting as she flipped the pages.

Sera had found images of aliens, of both corpses and shots that were taken at angles that suggested a morgue sort of exploration, maybe before a dissection even. Most of these, she supposed, were criminals or terrorists even. She was even more certain of this when she found the images with the tag, 'space pirate.'

She had been in a hurry to snatch some files from her father's cabinet that morning and had gotten through a whole school day without so much as a peek. Sera was curious as to what she would discover tonight, and dropped her baggies of Drift onto her mattress and had searched her satchel for the holo-pad.

Sera inserted the chip she had purchased from a black market seller from the pits a month ago to encrypt the locked files for her viewing, and waited for the images to load. It wasn't long before a folder image popped up with the tag, 'SP_1Dur.'

On selection she had been surprised to find more bodies…but these were all space pirates.

Sera propped her pillows up against her headboard and sat back, flicking her finger down to scan the images on the page. What she found was very enlightening.

These aliens were shown in both whole corpses and even in dissected parts. She grimaced in disgust at the images of intestines and separated limbs, and even a bisected head. Sera had glanced at another image, prepared to continue down the page, and had hesitated, scrolling back up.

The girl let out a short laugh and then stared for a while. She had recalled the fascinating lecture on sex her nasally voiced instructor had given once upon a time, and the slideshow he had also displayed, and realized quickly what the image was displaying.

"You're a big one." Sera said aloud, signaling her fingers to enlarge the image.

It was a close up of the lower-abdomen of a pirate body, one that had been cut into neatly to reveal the organs that had been hiding behind the layer of flexible chitin. A penile shaped organ was currently displayed on the screen and Sera stared at it.

It was elongated with an almost triangular head, and a dark maroon in color, with three dark almost black-colored ridges decorating the length of it. Behind it were ambiguous shapes that she wasn't sure of in dark and light purple-red colors, possibly more organs behind, but she was very certain of this one's identity.

That was the moment her fascination with the subject had begun, which quickly evolved into a fetish. Once she had discovered her xeno attraction, Sera had tried to imagine what the organ would feel like if she had taken it inside herself, and sometime later she had masturbated with a large toy, her mind energetic.

With the inclusion of the drug Drift, she had spent most of her nights in their home alone, convulsing in orgasmic pleasure on her bed, in hallucinatory glee as she was taken by a variety of different pirates in a variety of situations, some humorous, others dark and sexy as hell. Sometimes other insect or reptile looking aliens, but pirates were her favorites.

In one vision she had been home alone as usual, her parents rarely home anymore when there wasn't a party to be thrown until close to midnight, and had walked into her father's office. Suddenly, and almost unrealistically enough it was hilarious, a pirate had come upon her from behind.

The door had come open, slamming against the wall with a bang and she had barely anytime to turn around before the monster had slammed her down atop her father's desk, scattering date-pads and sending the silly GF bobble head of a councilman her father ass-kissed at one point flying overhead. She had belly slid, arms flailing, as the pirate had pressed his weight atop her, cool air sliding across bare skin as her assailant had ripped away her skirt and tossed it somewhere behind her.

Sera hadn't given any thought to her parents discovering her dirty secret, but once she had, she imagined them in one of her drugged dream states, discovering her with a one riding her on various objects in the house, including precious mother's antique table.

Once she had found this new outlet of pleasure, Sera couldn't be in a private place any quicker. She had once even risked getting dream-fucked by a pirate in the school bathroom, on one especially needy day, but had told herself that she couldn't risk losing Drift to a stupid impulse.

Today at sixteen, unfortunately, she was drug-free, but had grown a powerful imagination that could sate her well when she gave herself enough time. So while the snobby populace of all of uptown was celebrating her brother, G-fucking-F-soldier-of-the month downstairs, she was desperately trying to get comfortable on her bed, while ignoring the sounds of laughter below, trying to imagine another weight on the bed, positioning itself atop her.

For some reason, she could not concentrate. The noise from the party was loud, even two flights of stairs below her, and finally Sera released a frustrated groan.

"Fuck it." She said out loud, and lifted herself up to a seated position, legs crossed, back against the headboard.

Sera smiled at a random thought that crossed her mind and it didn't take long for her imagination to concoct another scenario. The voices of merriment below had changed quickly to screams and excited shouts as a blast overtook the mansion, the floor shaking and the hum of ships outside sending more screams into the air as people realized what was happening.

Pirate commandoes had crashed through the walls (that particular unit her favorite), one sending the door flying to collide with the glass table at the center of the room. Men and women dressed in all their finery moved to escape the troops as they surged forward, firing blasts from their guns at random. Sera imagined a pretty red head, the same color as her own hair (rare genetically but "purchased" when she was an embryo by her vain father), slipping on the blood and guts of a fallen party guest.

The young woman wore a dark blue dress that matched the blue-grey of her own eyes, with a long attractive slit off her mid-thigh. Sera stretched out sideways on the bed, as she imagined a pirate rolling the girl over onto one hip, and sliding one claw upward through that slit to cut away the rest of her dress.

Sera's fingers were brushing lightly over her panties as she imagined those beady yellow eyes looking into her own, claws sinking into her hips as she lifted her legs into the air to position her.

"Sera? Sera!" Mother. She released air through her teeth with a long hiss.

She rolled over onto her butt, sitting up, her legs hanging over her bed, "What do you want?" That grating shrill voice her mother possessed…the one sound that could hang any wet dream to dry fast as it had come. No pun intended.

"Alright, just a moment." Sera let out a loud moan and practically stomped off her bed as she reached the door, cursing when she caught her toe on the leg of her bedside table. She threw the door open, "Yes mother?"

A tall thinly framed woman stood in the hallway, wearing a bright shiny red dress bright enough to stop traffic. The woman's usually plump rosy lips were pursed in an emotion that Sera recognized easily as displeasure. Her mother's beautiful, albeit mainly chemically grown, blonde hair, fell down her shoulders in wavy curls, little floral rosettes adorning the small braids that followed some strands.

"Your brother has been home for six hours now and you've not made an appearance for even a minute of that time." Her mother informed her with a bite in her tone, "You should come downstairs and greet Benjamin. He's traveled a long way to be home with his family, and I'm not going to allow you to play hermit, not this week."

"I'm tired." Sera argued, beginning to feel that way anyways from having to listen to even one word from her mother's shrilly exhausting tongue, "Can't I just see him tomorrow?"

Her mother tilted her head up and down as she took in her daughter's ruffled appearance, "You're face is red, are you ill? Please Sera, tell me if you've somehow gotten sick, I don't want you giving it to everyone here."  
Sera bit back a vicious comment, still hoping to win her mother's approval of her absence from the party, "Maybe. That's probably why I'm so tired."  
Her mother released an overly long sigh and crossed her arms, "When I was your age I was always out and about, enjoying society…making friends, -good- friends. Sometimes I feel like all you want to do is pretend you don't have a family."

It had taken her long enough to get it, Sera thought. She faked a small sniff, flipped a long strand of hair away from her face, and forced a small fake smile, "I'll probably feel better in the morning."

The older woman just took an uncertain wobbly step backwards in her heels, as if she suddenly realized that there was a sickness in the air that could be catching, and gave her a small nod, brushing loose strands of hair away from her brow, "Make sure to greet your brother when you feel up to it." She hesitated before walking away, "Hope you feel better."

Sera watched her mother's retreating form before she shut the door. Once she was in her room, alone, she moved to take a seat on her bed.

She felt too distracted and honestly, very tired. Far too weary to try and concoct a sexual dreamscape to get lost in. Sera wondered if she could pay someone to create a virtual program on her headset with the fetish she desperately wanted to interact with. All she used it for was for educational purposes, and even then it was barely used.

Sera thought of herself in a new context at that moment. What would become of her once she was let loose in the world? Would she depend on her parents to take care of her needs or would she have to get a sucky job in the slummiest part of the city? There was no way her parents would support her financially forever, especially with her father giving speeches whenever he did see her about her 'responsibility to the future.'

She soon found herself feeling desperately tired and spread her body out across her mattress, arms out behind her to let her fingers brush gently against the cold wood hardboard of her bed. Sera took in a long breath and closed her eyes.

Sera hadn't remembered falling asleep, but she had awoken suddenly from sleep, feeling groggy and sensitive to the sudden bright light that was flooding her room.

"Sera! Get up!" Ben's voice, and soon she felt his thick hands grabbing ahold of her by an arm.

She reacted to this intrusion of her space with a small yelp, bothered by the feeling of a bruise already developing at the spot, "Ben, what the fuck!"

He ignored her complaints and continued to drag her towards the door. It was at that moment when she realized the floor was shaking slightly underfoot when Ben moved to balance her firmly by the other shoulder.

Not only was there movement in the floor but she could also hear screams and what sounded distinctly like gunfire somewhere outside.

"We're under attack!" Ben explained as he pulled her down the hall towards the stairs. Why the hell did mother think old-fashioned shit was actually a good idea? "We need to get to the shelters now!"

"What?" Sera felt numb and confused. The sounds of fire and chaos seemed to be coming through the walls now. In the distance she heard a crash-like explosion.

"Pirates, they're here." Ben said, "We've got to get to our shelter house, mom and dad are already on their way there."

Sera couldn't help releasing a very confused sound like laughter and a hoarse dog bark, "Wait, wait a minute! You're joking right?" She thought she had long since ran out of Drift, had she dreamed that up too?  
Ben's hand found her face in a flash and she flinched at the burning sensation dancing across one cheek. She stared, too numb to be angry as Ben pulled her close to shout in her face, "Damn it Sera, are you high? You choose now to fuck up, _right_ now? Do you know what's going on? People are dying Sera!"

Soon they were exiting their manse from the backdoor exit through the garage, and Sera received her first view of the events occurring in the city.

Their mansion was an attractive, although fragile looking glass house on a hill overlooking the most beautiful part of the city which consisted of tall clean white towers and the large green-glass stadium in the distance where everything from sports to political speeches were given. Currently most of the white towers were stained with grey, or cloaked in fire, and one of the great white towers was no longer visible in the skyline. A blanket of the thickest black smoke she had ever seen took up the sky. She could barely see the pale blue at the corners.

It was daytime? She had fallen asleep for a long time, and only to awaken to this mess. This had to be some sort of dream, she tried to tell herself. Perhaps she had been living in a long dream these past years. Maybe she was currently on one of those drugs she had desperately been craving?

Feeling far more lucid than before, Sera looked at her brother. He had managed the time to wrap his torso in one of his protective vests, but was still wearing normal slacks. She herself only wore the tiny shorts and tank top she liked to put on when she wanted to relax in her room. Sera felt the cool autumn air brush up the skin on her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"We should go on foot," Ben told her as they started down the hill and through the thicket resting at the edge of their property, "There are ships in the sky with ours and they're shooting any vehicles they spot below. We'll make a small target."

"When did this happen?" She asked, still in shock as she followed her brother in a stumble. Sera still had the wild urge to laugh like a crazy person at the situation. She had just been masturbating to the idea of getting attacked by pirates and now the fuckers had decided to attack now? She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry hysterically.

"I let you sleep in. Mom and dad went to brunch." Ben said as he led her through the trees, and Sera flinched when she felt her slipper catch on a hard branch. Damn it, she had forgotten her boots, "The attacks started at around eleven, closer to noon. They attacked the power plant first, and now they're moving through the city."  
"What do they want? Cersei isn't active in the war like other planets!"

Ben stopped for a moment, checking his wrist for the small holo-screen that was displaying what appeared to be a compass, "Sera, we supply troops just like everyone else, the Federation has recruitment offices throughout the city. We're also known for our science centers, and they just took down Branson Tower. Those fucking bugs probably collected all the data they needed."

Sera practically yelled, "This is like the most boring place in the world, since when does this shit actually go down?" This had to be a whacked out dream, this couldn't happen here. Wasn't. It had to be some sort of dream.

Sera pinched her nails into her arm and wondered if the pain thing was really a clue to whether you were awake or not. Since her experience with Drift in the past, it was hard to tell.

"Just calm down, we just need to get to the port, the one on Gershom, it's the less likely to suffer a big hit, but Tom messaged me and said they're trying to cut all communications and port access."

She didn't know who Tom was, probably one of his base buddies. Sera just hoped he was nearby and had a gun. She took that thought to heart and glanced at Ben. She was a little more relieved at the white pistol hanging off his hip from a strap, she just hoped he was as proficient with a gun as people said.

Currently they were moving down the private path that led to the rest of the neighborhood. Sera felt chills brush up along her spine as she watched the skyline, at the hues of orange, black, and washed out blue going green. She could see lines through the smoke of the cityscape, which was only a few miles away. She could also hear the sirens, and the faint screams that were drowned out by them.

"Ben, how long until we get there?" They walked past homes where people were rushing to pack their things or abandon them. She looked incredulously at a family scream-arguing over what they were to take with them in their escape. So unbelievably stupid.

"The port is five miles out." Ben didn't look at her as they walked, and she noticed he was looking around them as they moved, probably for any pirate activity, "We'll make it, but we have to move fast, and carefully. If I see anything, I'll tell you, and you run."

As if he had a sudden thought, he stopped and quickly began to unlatch the watch like device at his wrist that was glowing a steady green-blue. He grabbed the hand closest to him and shoved it in her palm, "This has a gps, it will show you the way if we get separated, you'll need it more than me if that happens."

Sera swallowed the knot forming in her throat and moved her slightly trembling fingers to equip the device. It easily slipped over her knuckles and around her wrist and she adjusted and latched it.

She still couldn't believe that this all was really happening to her, to them. Sera felt a sense of fear, of a mortality that she hadn't felt in a long time. She also felt fear not only for herself, but also her family, a family she had just earlier resigned to hating for their differences.

"Ben. I'm sorry." She started as they walked, her words bubbling to the surface too fast for her to stop them, "I should have been there more, I mean, we are siblings and we've never really hung out and all."

"No, no Sera." Ben said quickly, he stopped and she was startled when she was enveloped in his arms, her head cradled under his chin, "Don't be that way. I'm older, I was out of the city faster, in the program. You were still a child, we're so many years apart, it just happened that way."  
She felt tears slip down her face fast, and she wiped away one that had tickled aggressively at her nose, "I don't want to die Ben. I'm afraid."

She felt the bristles of his chin brush against her cheek as he moved her closer into his embrace, "We're going to be fine. You've got your big brother here now. We just need to keep moving." At that, he grabbed ahold of one of her left hand, gave it a soft squeeze, and they were off again.

As they walked down the road and cutting through a thicket, Sera was deep in thought. She felt as if this was her fault, that she had wished all this upon the world, on her family. She never wanted to hurt anyone. She hadn't known about what it would have really been like, she had only been playing like a child. So immature, so selfish.

Tears continued to flow down her face as she silently berated herself, and as they moved together through weeds and dirt, now approaching one of the many natural parks dedicated to the first terraforming scientists, she asked herself whether she should tell Ben exactly what she had been doing with her free time, or if he would detest her for it.

It was almost traitorous.

It was as if she was saying with her actions that Ben and his mission could die for her own selfish fulfillment of a sexual idealism. Space pirates were the enemy, and she wondered if one had happened to get ahold of her in some scenario, if Ben would had even died to save her—innocently unaware of her willing fall into such debauchery.

Sera wanted to smack herself hard for her stupidity. It wasn't as if the aliens were interested in females of her own kind anyways. Most likely they were all being equally slaughtered like cattle. She remembered the images she had found of the soldier's bodies and felt nauseous at the memory.

Were those wounds, those too deep jagged lacerations and burns, caused by pirates?

They had just made it to the fountain at the very center of the park, an overly elaborate marble looking structure with a spherical statue resembling a planet form with stars placed around it on stilt-forms when they both heard and felt the explosion.

Both dropped to the ground by reflex as a hover car screamed over the trees, smoke rolling off its undercarriage as it flew out of control overhead. It smacked into a thicket of trees directly in front of them only half a yard away, bursting into an explosion of fire that sent the wind tossing Sera's hair wildly around her face.

She blinked rapidly in the heat that was suddenly in the air and had to turn her body away from the explosion to escape it. Sera was soon on her feet with Ben at her side, who had yelled something that she hadn't quite caught as he pulled her up.

Suddenly there was a sound of wind whistling through the trees and she turned her watering eyes to where they had come from, in the direction of the city. Sera saw the craft then, looking almost organic in design, the top of it having wing-like protrusions, with an overall more rounded appearance than the sleek GF drop ships.

Sera realized quickly that this was indeed an alien ship as doors begin to open from the sides and alien-shaped bodies began to appear in the openings.

She had been too shocked to scream, but she had let out a scared sort of noise as Ben's gun had sent rapid volleys of blue fire towards the occupants. Sera had heard the hum of more ships on approach, and even a return-fire as red and yellow beams stabbed the ground around them.

I'm going to die, Sera realized. It was going to happen. She and Ben were going to be utterly destroyed in a blast of fire. The girl had fallen to the ground just as the beams had flashed towards them, and even as Ben tried to pull her up by one shoulder to get her to run with him, she was still on her side in shock, oblivious to what was occurring around her.

Sera clapped both hands over her ears, closed her eyes, and released an ear-piercing shriek. She wished desperately in the darkness behind her eyes that she would die quickly, suddenly in the dark and in some sort of sweet warm-afterlife-sort of light. That it would be as fast as falling asleep.

Ben's voice yelled at her from what felt like far away, and she felt a sting like fire graze her arm, and that alone had woken her from her trance. Sera's eyes flashed open and she found herself in her brother's arms, and moving swiftly away from the scene.

She looked behind them, and was horrified to see about fifteen pirate troops in pursuit, some carrying blades, a few shooting beams from peculiar guns positioned on their lower arms. Sera couldn't look away, she had seen pictures of these aliens, but seeing them in action was different.

Sera then felt a brush of insanity take her, "Ben! Drop me!" She screamed, "Save yourself!"

Ben didn't answer her, but instead skillfully maneuvered around thick undergrowth, fallen trees and jumped fallen branches. He moved like a man on the field, fully taken by adrenaline, and lost to everything but the sound of his own body responding to his commands and the enemy behind him.

She felt it was a cruel lesson in a dark story. Sera had tempted fate, not only hers but her family's as well, and now would pay the price. The guilt she felt was overwhelming, as was the disgust. She told herself that if they escaped, she would change, she would become a medic and save people dying for the war effort or maybe a teacher. She would do anything for a second chance. She begged silently for it, repeating these words like a mantra in her head.

And then her world came crashing down, literarily, as she felt herself tumble backwards, still holding tight to her brother's shoulder as he stumbled forward onto his knees, his mouth bursting open with a ragged scream, only to trap her in the curve of his torso, arms at both sides of her like a soft cage.

Ben shoved her onto her back, gasping, and she looked into blue eyes, his expression unclear, before he turned his back on her.

She heard a hissing sound, and one like a wet growl as her brother turned to face their pursuers, his pistol held out in front of him, one arm stiff at his side, hand in a tense fist. Sera then noticed the blood running down his arm to drop between his fingers. He had been shot.

"No!" She screamed and fought to reach her feet, cutting her finger on a thorny plant as she tried to gain her footing, "Please!"

Sera managed to gain both feet just as the pirates had all caught up to them. She looked around, horrified, to realize that they were surrounded.

And somehow still alive.

They had ended their run in a grove of trees, the sounds of birds in the trees around them. Sera wondered what kind of world this was where birds could still sing when such horrible things were happening.

The pirates were bigger than she had imagined, most four inches taller than Ben, who wasn't a short man. They were also large legged, with strange backwards looking legs that ended in two-clawed feet that splayed out when they stepped forward on them. They had sets of eyes on both sides of their heads, beady yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

Their mandibles twitched under a framing of tooth like protrusions that decorated the top of the mouth and the bottom mandible jaws. Their fingers twitched similarly, in an excited fashion, the three fingers of each hand ending in sharp curved points.

Sera didn't think, but acted, jumping in front of Ben, arms outspread, "Please! Please don't hurt him!"  
"Sera, get down!" Ben yelled, trying to shoo her away with his free hand, and she flinched at the warm blood that ran down her bare arm from his wound.

Suddenly there was a sound like a mix between a gruff laugh and a snarl. She turned her gaze to where the pirates were parting like a wave to allow a larger heavily armored pirate through.

His pointed armor was a magnificent red color, and shone at the helmet and shoulders like glass. There were long openings on the sides of his helmet for his eyes, and currently they were locked on Ben.

"Your face is familiar human." Sera was startled at the pirate's speech. In her imagination she had always imagined their speech like guttural beasts, but this one spoke clearly, "That's surprising, considering I've slaughtered enough of your kind to not tend to concern myself with features."

"You haven't defeated all of us." Ben remarked fiercely, "And I'm a face you won't forget."

The armored pirate stepped forward almost gracefully, and she watched his two clawed toes splay out to accommodate his weight. Sera eyes traveled to the large blade-like gun he carried on his arm, "Another federation supporter? Or a trooper mongrel? It matters not, I will end you as I've ended your kind before." The pirate's mandibles flared and he released a rough slightly buzzing laugh, "Slowly, but proficiently."

"I'll play any game you like." Ben said, "Just leave my sister out of it. She's a civilian, she plays no part in this war."

The pirate looked her way as if he had just noticed her. Sera's shoulders trembled on their own as a chill shot down her spine as his many eyes found her two, "Everyone has a part to play. I will determine for myself what role she will have."

Somehow Sera found the strength to speak, even as she stood frozen in the large pirate's gaze, "Please! Sir. Don't hurt my brother!" She sought to appease the pirate, certain that he was a high rank, so she made certain to stress the 'sir', although it made her feel traitorous, "I'll do whatever you want, my father is an important man, you can use us! Please!"

"Don't speak to him Sera." Ben told her, pulling her back with his good arm, his pistol butting against her wrist, "We don't associate or barter with pirates." He spat the last words at the pirate. Sera wanted to smack him, he was going to get himself killed for being so brazen.

"It's always good to see humans being submissive to their betters." The pirate's mandibles flexed slightly, "Ah, yes. And what a pretty mane she has. What a rare coloration."

Sera hugged herself, aware of the pirate's eyes looking her up and down. She felt Ben at her side, holding her loosely with his wounded arm, "Stay away from her, she's just a child."

The pirate laughed again, and lifted his head up, bobbing his head slightly as his mandibles flexed again, "Just a child, yet she has such an inviting scent. I don't smell a child, I smell a rampant female."

Does he know? Sera wasn't sure how well his senses were, but she couldn't deny that her body had stirred against her will at the pirate's entrance. It was as if she had conditioned such a response from herself, and Sera felt very vulnerable at the thought of such a weakness.

Although she didn't move her eyes away from the pirate communicating with them, she did hear clicks and rattling breaths coming alive all around them. Was it another laughing kind of sound, or were they scenting the air for the same scent their leader had insisted upon? Sera wasn't sure, yet she knew that time would not hold still for long.

Sera released a sob, "I'm w-weak, I can't fight you. Please don't kill us, you can use us, I swear!"

The pirate studied her calmly, "Yes," he said, "Your species has never quite escaped your legacy for weakness. It had taken you so long to reach deep space after all, to push your own cultural values on other races. To create a government for the galaxies, and the races that live therein, that wholly befits your own kind. And yet the ones you give the most power to have others to fight their battles for them. How easily that tower falls."

Sera spoke, interrupting her brother who had tried to make an angry noise in response to the pirate's presumption, "You were right." She said quickly.

The pirate cocked his head, "I'm not usually wrong, but be more specific human." She felt a tingling sensation crawl down her shoulders and begin to stir in her pelvis as his eerie yellow eyes gazed into her own. She swallowed as she watched his mandibles flex again.

"M-my scent." She said, somehow, clearly, "My weakness…"

Sera felt as if her blood was super-heated, the pounding of her heart was loud enough she was certain everyone could hear it. She knew she was going to betray not only herself but also her brother. She wasn't sure she was ready for the humiliation, but she was willing to try anything to save them, even if it meant this.

"I'll do whatever you want, _anything_." She said hollowly, "Please."

There was a heavy silence, almost suffocating, and then she felt her brother's fingers clench around her shoulder, and the pirates began to make noises like laughter.

The armored pirate began to walk towards them, and Ben shouted out, "Stop, stay back." But he did not shoot, instead he stepped back, taking Sera with him in a stumble. Sera's eyes could not leave the pirate's as he approached them.

He stopped only a few feet away from them, and gazed at Ben's small gun with his head cocked in an expression like amusement. Swiftly he stepped forward, his body twisting at a wide angle, his arm bearing his weapon coming forward. The pirate knocked Sera aside and she landed hard on one side as he smashed the flat of his gun arm into Ben, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying.

Sera moved onto her hands to push herself up to see what had happened to Ben, but was stopped with a firm weight pressing down onto her back. She was forced on her chest with a gasp, one cheek pressed into the grass. She could see enough from that angle she was at to determine that the pirate was keeping her on the ground with the weight of one foot, and she could feel the claw tips digging uncomfortably into her shoulder blades.

"I'll do whatever you want, I swear! Just don't hurt Ben, please!" She cried out, tasting salt as tears ran down her face.

She heard the clicking sound again, "Naïve little female. This is war, and war is won with death. But your brother was correct with his bold statement, I will remember his face _very_ well."

The pirate crouched and she flinched when she felt his pointed fingers creep over her scalp, and she sucked in a breath at the sting of pain as a strand of hair caught one claw, "I'll memorize every detail of his face while I take his sister in front of him."

"Over." Sera cried out as he seized some of her hair in his grip, and pulled her head back.

"And over again." She swallowed hard as she felt the tips of his clawed fingers brush over the line of her throat. As quickly as they came, they disappeared and she felt his weight move off of her as well, "Strip her."

Sera released a shriek as she was seized by clawed hands, one on the nape of her neck, the other digging into one shoulder. She could feel a burning pain and a warm trickle of blood slip down her neck and between her breasts as she was pulled up and onto her feet.

She heard Ben cry out somewhere behind her, but she did not hear what he had yelled. She was too distracted by the two pirates who had her trapped between them. One held her firmly by the shoulders, her back to him, while the other stood in front of her. The pirate she faced was so tall that she barely came up to his chest.

The pirate facing her made a garbled growling sound with his mouth, and she flinched as he moved his hands.

There was a short sharp rip as her blue tank top slipped free from her shoulders in two halves, revealing her plain sports bra. Sera released a shuddery breath as the pirates hands moved towards her chest.

Sera cried out as he seized both of her breasts in his clawed fingers, feeling a terrible aching sensation as his pointed fingers pricked her skin. She cried out at the pain as he squeezed both globes, his thumb like finger flicking up to tear fabric and send blood running down the side of each breast to fall down her ribs in red lines.

"Stop! Get off of her! You bastards!" Ben screamed somewhere behind her. Sera tried to twist her head around to find him, but instead froze with wide eyes when she realized she was surrounded at all sides by pirates. Frozen in their piercing eyes, their penetrative gazes.

Their leader stood apart in the crowd, the others making space for him as he was just beginning to remove pieces of his armor. He caught her gaze and she was trapped in it. He flexed his mandibles again and she swore his eyes were smiling at her in a very unpleasant way, "Are you ready for me, little female? I'll show you exactly why you should submit to me."  
She felt the hands of the pirate behind her begin to slide to her waist. His finger traveled upward and soon her last chest covering was falling away. Sera shivered in the cool air, and glanced down at her bare chest.

Her breasts were not very big, only a B size, and the nipples of them were firm in the cold breeze drifting through the trees. The marks from the pirate's claws had caused red burning marks at the sides of both breasts and one long scratch under her right breast that was strained red at her ribs.

She was already feeling sore from these small wounds, but once again, a pirate's hands gravitated to them, as if they were fascinated by this part of her alien anatomy. Sera was afraid, imagining him clipping away her nipples in a twist of his wrists and flinched as he circled her areolas with a probing finger.

Sera made a whimpering noise in fear as a claw nicked her under one nipple, causing yet another break in her skin. She felt relieved as the pirate moved back, but tensed up again as she felt the pirate behind her grab ahold of her butt.

Using both hands the alien easily ripped her shorts away, letting the severed remnants of them fall to the ground with the rest of her clothing.

Soon she was bare except for a covering of red panties, "That will do," their leader moved to stand in front of her, his underlings stepping back to make room for him, leaving her hugging herself, shivering in their shared observation of her.

Before she could utter a sound or even twitch he had bent at the waist and she found one of his clawed hands cupping her covered sex in his hand, almost lifting her up at her toes, the other on the small of her back keeping her in place. Sera gasped unwillingly at the tingle of sensation her sex had responded with at a slight squeeze, and hated herself for the sensitivity her casual masturbation had brought her.

The pirate stepped a bit to the side, trapping her between one leg, while he pushed her up at an angle towards his chest. Soon she was staring up into yellow eyes in wide eyed fear as she found one foot free off the ground, her knee pressed against the pirate's sloped half-armored thigh, almost face to face with the alien. His toothy mandibles flared open again.

Sera trembled when he released the clawed hand from her panties and moved to brush a clawed finger down her shoulder, making her shudder with the chill that raced down her spine, "Delicate little thing aren't you?" She winced as he cupped her chin and a cheek with his hand, a clawed finger dangerously closed to her left eye, "I'll have to take my time then, won't I?"

 **Will start typing part two after some feedback. I don't want to put a lot of effort into it if I'm unsure, this actually was an impulse at the lack of interspecies romance and smut stories on the net. (besides Mass Effect) :P Just review of what you'd like to see in the future, thoughts so far, or whatnot.**

 **Note: This is going to be an anthology of different xeno themed stories, one planned humor, but most non-con darker stuff. This was seventeen pages, mostly of development, which I think it pretty important, but if you skipped ahead I don't mind, sorry it wasn't longer in other details yet. Thank you for reading, hope this made someone happy.**


	2. Sera part 2

**2/2**

 **Tags: non-con, violence, angst, f/m, dom, oral, adult descriptions**

Creepy beady yellow eyes looked into her own wide green ones. She released a ragged breath, when his mandibles gently but firmly, grabbed onto the side of her neck, feeling the blunt points of teeth pricking her skin. His hand tightened its hold on her ass, and she flinched at the claw tips she knew were making her bleed, tearing holes in the only clothing she had left.

"Such clear green eyes." The pirate remarked, and he forced her chin up again with one of his clawed hands, and she was made to gaze into his eyes again, forcing her own wide open, afraid he would find offense if she closed them.

She was surprised by what he did next, instead of positioning her further for their inevitable coupling, he released her sending her stumbling backwards into another pirate who supported her weight with a hand on one shoulder blade, one hand slyly squeezing a hip.

"Female." The pirate spoke and she looked at him, shuddering in the shadow of the trees. She was bare, and felt chilled in the open air, "You will obey me or I will punish you." The dark but promising tone of his voice made her shoulders shudder.

He made no move to approach her again, but instead told the other pirate to move back away from her, leaving her to stand alone, surrounded at all sides by his soldiers. He alone stood before her, making her feel so very small trapped in the intensity of his gaze.

"On your hands and knees." He commanded her and she immediately dropped down, and tried to do as he ordered as quickly as she could, lest he threaten Ben again. She couldn't see her brother, but she knew by the moaning nearby that he was still alive, and that meant there was still hope. She couldn't screw this up.

Soon she was in the position he requested with her hair hanging in a veil over her face, staring down at the ground before her, arms trembling.

"Offer yourself to me." She looked up, confused, and found that he had moved closer, his clawed feet near enough she could see a large chip out of the larger left claw, and something akin to a scar.

"W-what?" The word came out in a stammer.

The pirate's mandibles seem to flex into themselves into what she thought was a smirk, "Unless you want to wrap your mouth around my cock, you will turn around, for now. You can look forward to cleaning up after yourself when I'm finished with you."

Sera's heart raced furiously in her chest, the beats sounding off in her ears, a wet chill racing down her neck. This was it, she thought as she turned around, lowering herself a little on her hands, he's going to do it. This was actually happening.

I fucking deserve it, she thought, but Ben doesn't. Please, let him get away from here somehow.

She cried out when she felt the pirate's claws suddenly latch onto her butt, a searing pain awakening as blood sprung to the surface. She heard a rip as her panties were torn free and thrown away from her. "Unless you want me to rip your bowels apart, you will adjust yourself." He hissed. The other pirates around them made a sound like a mocking laughter.

She felt tears sting her eyes, and blinked hard as they blurred her vision. Taking in a long shuddery breath, Sera leaned more onto her hands and pressed her rump high into the air, trying to blank her mind to the shame she felt as the pirates appraised her.

Suddenly she felt a pinch on both sides of her hips as their leader grabbed her, gasping as she was dumped forward onto her hands as he began to position her. Her knees were practically off the ground until she felt his legs push against her sides as he crouched, then his weight was distributed firmly against her, his own position making certain she would carry enough weight to still support herself. She felt a quake of fear crash through her when she felt something push against her butt.

Sera gasped loudly as she felt a claw finger slip deftly between her legs to dip between her sex, and she couldn't avoid a small twitch of arousal as he brushed her clit, "Wet little thing, aren't you?" The pirate laughed, "I should make you beg for it."

She heard Ben cry out suddenly and twisted her head around quickly, trying to see through the crowd of legs, "Get away from her!"

There was a sound like a loud 'thrack' and he was silenced. Sera released a shaky sob, uncertain of what was happening out of sight, but hoping and praying that Ben was still alive.

Sera was distracted immediately when she felt the pirate lean forward against her back, one foot splaying out to the side to catch some of his weight. Suddenly she felt something big pushing up against her entrance.

After that there was no turning back and she felt him began to ease into her, length by excruciating length. She was relieved to feel that he was self-lubricated, but that only helped so much.

The head had a tapered point at the top that slid in first, easily, but was then followed by the wider part of the head. Her fingernails cut into dirt as she felt three distinct edges of the rounded triangular shaped head press outward against her walls, stretching her, and soon she was coming over the first ridge. Sera couldn't hold back a small moan as that ridge pressed on the bundle of pleasuring nerves in her clit.

She didn't expect the ridge to pulse against her walls as it slipped through her, but it seemed to extend itself slightly, pulsating in contact with the pressure from her sex. Sera released a sharp cry as he pushed hard, suddenly, and she popped over the ridge hard, spasming for a moment before relaxing again.

Soon she had painfully constricted against almost the full presence of his cock, with all three segmented like ridges. She was breathing hard at the ache of his entirety, and trying to ignore the waves of pleasure his weighty presence sent rolling down her clit, and then when he began to move—

-a low cry escaped her as he pulled back, and she gasped, spluttering, as he pushed back into her. Soon Sera was moaning and gripping the ground hard as he pushed forward and backward again, his grip on her hips, and the weight of him the only thing keeping her from flailing around on the ground.

The pirate released a pleasured growl and slammed into her harder, and Sera worked to keep up her end, rocking into his cock, unable to deny the pleasure that was building at her core, perspiration at her hairline and forehead as she began to heat up.

Sera tried to keep her pleasurable noises under control, not wanting Ben to hear if he was awake, but could barely hold back another husky moan as the pirate began to gyrate her hips against his pelvis, his cock feeling more rigid and swelled as he fucked her.

Her heart pounded like a hammer on stone, sending a quake through her body as her spine curled and she gasped under him, her fingers gripping the grass under her like a lifeline as he continued to thrust into her.

The woman gasped for air as she felt those alien ridges began to pulse again and couldn't hold back a cry as she felt her eyes roll up, her shoulders tense, and her hips buck up to meet him one final time as she came hard around his trapped penis, her sex swimming across his cock in wild spasms, screaming out her release.

He came hard suddenly with the pressure she had built around him, and she moaned as she felt his hot seed jet up into her and cram up around his penis as he began to fill her. The ridges did have a purpose, she found they created a kind of seal, and only when the swelling in his cock decreased did the excess spill of seed come slipping down her legs.

Their bond was broken by an ugly sucking sound and Sera was dumped onto the ground. She gasped for air, pained by the throbbing and aching of her used parts, trying to keep her mind in the numb pleasured state it had found itself in after orgasm.

Sera felt the pirate's leg brush against her as he stood up again, and she shivered as she felt his cock drip warm seed onto her back as he stood over her.

"It's unfortunate that I can't fertilize your eggs." The pirate laughed, and she hated how smooth and undisturbed his tone was, as if this had been some sort of light chore, "It would be arousing to see you fat with my brood."

Sera imagined the scenario and shivered in horror and disgust as she rested on her knees, hugging herself, uncertain of what would be expected of her now. She didn't have long to wait before she felt the pirate move around to where she faced and sucked in a quick breath as he crouched to her level. She was too ashamed to meet his eyes and tried to look away, but he forced her to look up at him with a rough hand, a claw cutting into her chin.

"Little female," He said in a purring sort of tone, his mandibles flaring up at the corners, his cold yellow eyes trapping her in their gaze, "I expect you to clean up your mess."

Sera released a muffled cry as he pulled her forward, her jaw still trapped in his claws as he dropped her onto her hands again, this time having her fall between his legs. He crouched and she was faced with his organ, still free from his slit, shining with a combination of his amber colored seed and their combined lubrications.

He lifted her chin up again so he could look her in the face, "If you bite me, I'll pull out your teeth one by one." He promised, his voice sounding gleeful more than angry, and she trembled as he directed her head towards the head of his penis, "The one thing your kind is good for besides a common fuck. Show me the best of what your species has to offer." All the pirates laughed.

She swallowed and pressed her head forward, and stared at the alien organ that had just been inside of her just a moment ago. Tentatively, and at his urging by a painful tug at her hair, she licked at the head of it, across his slit, trying to choke down the nausea that was building within her.

His taste was unusual, almost metallic, with a bitter mushroom like flavor, a food she had never enjoyed. Sera had given a few blow jobs in high school and knew how to pleasure a man, but this was no man and he was a fair bit larger. At the recollection of their coupling she felt a sharp cramp in her lower abdomen.

Sera hoped that if she could pleasure this pirate, he would be warmer to the idea of sparing her brother, so she forced her fear away and tried to pretend he was just another man.

Her lips spread open and she wrapped her mouth around the head of him, being careful with her teeth, she sucked and flipped her tongue around, and began to slide forward to collect more of him in her mouth.

She felt the pirate grab a hold of her hair as she collected more of his cock, and finally she could barely fit any more of it without choking, her mouth stopping near the second ridge.

The woman tried to ignore the clipping pain of his claws in her scalp as he tensed at her tongue prodding against his length. She lapped at his ridge, her tongue darting around head to suckle gently at the base of it, all while trying to empty her mind of the reality of what she was doing.

She slid him in and out of his mouth and she gagged suddenly as his penis suddenly went rigid in her mouth and flipped up, hitting the top of her throat. Sera pulled back to gasp for a moment before he urged her forward again, her face red from the short choking fit.

A minute or two passed of this and she had felt a ridge pulse again and flare, and pulled back to the head so that when he came she didn't choke with the amount he released into her. His seed rushed out like water from a freed dam, and she tried to swallow fast. She ended up pulling away quickly a short time later as his seed continued to squirt free, dousing her chest and face as she stumbled back to fall onto her butt, gasping for air.

She heard the pirate say words in his garbled native language and suddenly she was pulled up by one shoulder and forced to stand with a pirate to her back. Sera watched the lead pirate straighten, and his cock began to slowly retreat towards the part in his chitin, "Did you enjoy the taste?" He asked her, and the pirates around them made another gruff laughing sound, some calling out in their native tongue, "You may have redeemed your kind, little female, I've only heard about the delights of the human mouth, you're my first experience."

She winced as he walked up to her, and looked up so he wouldn't grab her head again. His yellow eyes ensnared her green in their soft but toxic glow, "I'll be sure to relive it soon." The other pirates chortled in their gruff wet voices, and mandibles clicked as he laughed with them, "Now, back to business."

Sera started as he raised an arm to roll a finger across the gun resting across his arm, "I only need one of you." He cocked his head at her, his mandibles flexing in a sneer, "And I think I'll keep the female."

She cried out and surged forward in a fit of desperation as he turned to walk towards where she knew her brother lay, but she was stopped by the firm grip of the pirate behind her. She gasped as her captor pressed his other hand between her legs. Sera squirmed and tried to break free but was stopped by a wicked finger slipping between her folds. She released a helpless cry, tears slipping free, as she watched the other pirates move after their leader.

Ben was conscious, but wounded badly, holding his injured arm to his chest, dizzy from blood loss. He had been trying to sit up, aware that their attention had slipped away from him but found the pirates converging on his location again.

Their leader, the arrogant, and familiar looking pirate commander, stepped forward, towering over Ben's slumped form, "Your time has come human. Did you hear the lovely noises your whore sister made?"

"Damn you!" The man seemed to jump forward with the energy he found in his rage, but the pirate had calculated his movement and he was knocked backwards with the blunt of the pirate's arm, the gun attachment smacking hard against his head.

"Ben!" Sera screamed.

She watched sobbing as the pirate walked towards the too-still body of her brother, his arm blade slipping up and out. It was a wickedly curved instrument, shining with an unnatural golden light.

"Please!" She begged, trying to break free from her captor, and gasping when he dug his claw into her painfully, "D-don't-" She tried to speak through her pain…her fear, "Please! I'll let you do it again! Anything! Anything you want!"

The pirate straightened up for one moment, and turned his head to regard her, "This will be my victory." He said simply, and turned away from her.

Sera screamed, an agonized sound as the pirate brought his blade down in an arc, "No!"

The sound of water dripping from somewhere in the ceiling above and the distant thrum of a ship engine, were the only sounds that accompanied the muffled sobs of the lone woman in the room.

Once the pirate commander had done the deed she had screamed and fought like a wild animal, thrusting forward and back, legs kicking in the air trying to break free. They had only leered and made their ugly laughing sounds as she struggled.

Once the pirate had loosened his hold, she had thrown herself over the body of her brother, his blood staining her bare breasts and belly as she held him and screamed. Not long after the pirates seemed to recall other plans and had drug her off of him, the woman still kicking and sobbing madly.

They had bound her with cuffs and had carried her onto their ship hoarse and grief stricken cries still slipping free from her lips. Once on board, a pirate had smacked her hard across the face, annoyed with her noise. Soon after, their commander ordered a pirate to gag her. A leather like rope material was forced into her mouth and she was shoved into a cell.

The door was a clear glass that sparkled with a strange yellow-orange light, some sort of energy barrier. It sent waves across the ground in the same colors, and Sera thought of the reflections of water from the lit aquarium in her room at night.

The metal floor below her was cold and she tried to move to a more comfortable position. She curled forward onto the floor, tears burning in her vision at the sudden throbbing pain in her abdomen, finally feeling the consequences of inexperienced sex with a much larger alien.

She tried to distance herself from her suffering, but thought of her family, and of the brother she had just lost and began to cry again, strands of her hair catching on her damp cheeks as she shook with her sobs.

Sera had never felt such agony in her life, she felt she would much rather had taken a blade to the chest than suffer this blow. The pain in her heart, the clenching throbbing pain within her…she felt as if she was breaking apart.

In her mind she repeated apologies to her dead brother, prayed furiously for forgiveness from the god she once knew in her childhood, and continued to hated herself. It was a cycle that continued until she finally drifted off into an emotionally exhausted slumber.

She had awoken in what felt like a few minutes later to the sound of her door's energy buzzing and cracking. Sera lifted her head up from the ground and stilled.

Her door's energy rippled and then vanished altogether as a pirate stepped into her small cell.

He stood there making those awful rattling clicking noises pirates made, his head cocked to one side, staring at her with those ugly eyes. His mandibles were animated in furious swoops, as if he was nervous.

The thing she noticed most about this pirate was his size. He was very thin, and for a moment she had thought he was a child until she saw the size of his head. His head was quite large on his twiggy body, and his limbs seemed largely inorganic.

His legs were metal like stilts that followed the same direction as the other pirate's legs, but his arms had metal pieces and a pirate's hands though they were small.

Sera moved to slide her butt backwards onto the floor, seeking the wall behind her as she watched the pirate. Her hands were cuffed behind her, so it was easier to slide backwards and this way she wouldn't have to turn her back to him.

Once she was against the wall, the pirate moved at a surprisingly brisk pace and she tried to cry out through the rope in her mouth as he hauled her up, smacking her back into the wall. His weird legs had her trapped between them and one hand held her tight by one shoulder while the other grasped a hip.

She stopped wiggling in his grasp as his claws sank into her skin, and there was a muffled pained cry as he pulled her closer.

Soon she was pressed up against the pirate, her head almost coming up to the bottom of his mandibles. Sera couldn't resist him as he released her hip to grab her under the thigh instead, hauling one leg up around his waist, her shoulder bruising as she smacked into the wall, one foot off the ground.

Sera's eyes widened as the pirate brought his arm up to her face and a small blade popped out of a metal mound on his arm. She froze, still with fear, as he held the blade tauntingly up to her face. It crept, cold and fine over a cheekbone, under her jawline to brush lightly over the skin of her neck.

As soon as it appeared it was gone and suddenly the pirate had pushed his weight against her again and had freed the other hand on her hip to draw It down her belly, making her tremble with the sensation, before dropping to her crotch.

She made a muffled cry of protest through the gag and almost immediately the pirate's blade was out again and sweeping across her throat in quick feathery motions. She had reacted too late and the knife had made a small cut near her chin when she had turned her head to struggle at the pirate's fondling.

Sera realized he was threatening her. She would have to allow him to do what he wanted with her or he would cut her with his blade. She wasn't afraid of being touched sexually again, just ashamed…ashamed and emotionally shattered. She had already been raped once, and felt she was already broken.

With this realization, her resolve broke and she slumped in his grasp. The pirate made a pleased sound and flared his toothy mandibles wide before slipping all his fingers into her sex, the sudden intrusion causing the girl to stiffen by reflex.

She sucked in air hard through her nose, eyes widening as he began to twitch his long slender fingers through her folds, her body trembling at the memory of the last pirate who had touched her there.

This pirate was different from the last. Unlike his leader, he seemed in no hurry to move forward to sex, instead for the next several minutes he fondled her with fingers and mandibles.

Sera let him do as he pleased but when she managed a glance down as he crouched to brush a mandible across her thigh she found his penis free from his slit and erect. She tried to remain calm as he stood again, but couldn't help but flinch as he began to push his hips forward to sweep his maleness, wet and hard, against her belly.

She felt him leave a wet trail as he swept over her hip and then he had his fingers playing with her mound again. Those slender twitching fingers were brushing too playfully over her clit and she couldn't help the small shaky gasp that came forth at a tiny tingle of arousal brought on by his touch.

Sera hated her body at that moment, at her lack of control. At how easily she had surrendered...she had always wondered why people hurt or cut themselves. Her friends used to make fun of those people, saying that they were just cowards, or wanted attention, but now she could really understand the agony they must have felt. To be unable to control their lives, or redeem themselves from the mistakes they had made.

She had no one to save her, Ben had tried, and she had gotten him killed for it. She told herself she deserved this, it was a punishment… but wasn't this what she had wanted? What sort of punishment was this if she had only a day before had been yearning for it? What kind of traitorous monster of a sister, of a _daughter_ …could do this to her family?

Her parents were probably dead, and if so, no deal would be had between the pirates and her father's federation and science connections. So then what would be her fate? Would they just fuck her one last time, pass her around the ship before slitting her throat? Or worse, would they experiment on her?

Sera felt dread when she remembered the news reports on pirates. Their torture methods and the bodies they dumped into space after failed experimentations. She had never paid them much concern before, but now that she was trapped on their ship the threat was very real. Even though she felt great despair and regret, she was still afraid. She was but a teenager after all, not yet an adult, and her fear was very real.

Deep in a trance like thought, Sera did not notice the other pirate until the one in front of her had dragged his claws down her waist and she was freed from her thoughts by the pain. She watched, confused, as the pirate in front of her was suddenly lifted up and away to be thrown aside.

Another pirate, one of the meatier, healthier looking soldiers had stormed into her open cell and had wordlessly grabbed the other pirate from behind and tossed him away. Sera flinched back in fear, pressing her back tight to the cold metal wall behind her as the pirate examined her with his clicking mandibles.

A moment passed before he turned away and marched towards the pirate he had thrown. The thin pirate was still on the ground, and scooting away quickly from the approaching pirate, and she could see that his one arm was hanging limp from his shoulder, possibly broken.

Sera watched, horrified as the larger pirate hauled the other one up by his neck, and the smaller pirate released a shrill cry before the hand tightened around his neck, silencing him. The pirate spoke in harsh rapid dialogue with the other before he used his free hand to grab onto one of the thinner pirate's mandibles.

There was a horrible cracking sound as he snapped the smaller pirate's right mandible, several of the teeth breaking free to click against the metal floor. Then he dropped him to the ground and watched the smaller soldier contort in pain on the ground, black blood bubbling up around his mouth.

Sera hadn't moved even a finger during this violent display but now stumbled into a corner of the room as the pirate turned to regard her. She noticed he was without armor and probably naked by her own standards of clothing. Pirates kept their genitals safely inside their chitin until ready to mate, so modesty wasn't necessary.

To her discomfort however, this pirate did not seem to be in a modest mood and his penis was free and standing in arousal, the wetness of it shining in the light. Sera knew his intentions when he moved towards her, his cock bobbing with the excited motion in his hips.

Just as she knew would happen, the pirate had pushed up her against the wall and had parted her legs to only a second later push his sex into her with a desperate stroke. Sera's pained cry was blocked by the obstruction in her mouth and she could only sink her nails into her palms as the pirate began to grind hard against her pelvis, her own hips rolling back to push against the wall in response to this harsh onslaught.

He screwed her for almost five minutes before he came hard, long after her own release. She had long been stimulated to madness earlier by those segmented like ridges on his cock. She wiggled uncomfortably as he continued to push against her, sharp fingers tugging hard onto her hips as he filled her with his seed.

The excess splattered around their legs to drop down the wall, and finally the pirate released her and she slid onto her knees, her shoulders heaving, the gag making it hard to get enough air through her nose alone. The lightheaded pleasure she experienced after sex mingled with the still very throbbing soreness of her pelvis.

The pirate made a satisfied sound, his mandibles clicking together in two taps before he turned away from her and towards the pirate he had harmed earlier.

The injured pirate had managed to crawl to a corner and was still bleeding, black blood staining his chest from the flow from his wound. He cowered as the larger pirate approached, weird legs splayed out, making spluttering sounds that sounded as if he was pleading.

The pirate's heavy clawed foot kicked out swiftly at the weakened pirate. The foot connected with the side of his head, and sent the back of it to thud against the metal floor.

The pirate's victim stilled but she could still see his one mandible flap open weakly as he breathed, seemingly unconscious. His assailant hissed at the body, but bent to throw it over one shoulder and she watched as black blood splattered the floor in small dots as he left.

The door's energy was replenished and she was once more alone in her cell. Sera immediately settled down to lie on her side, terribly sore from the sex and how her arms were bound behind her, which was causing a cramp in her shoulders.

Fortunately she was left alone to rest for what felt like an hour or two before she had another visitor.

The pirate who had instigated all of this, who had murdered her brother and forced himself on her stepped into her cell, his sharp claws clicking against the metal floor as he moved to stand over her.

Sera didn't look up, even as she felt his shadow drop over her like dark curtain. She was much too afraid, and ashamed.

"Now it's time for you to give me a name female." The pirate spoke, "Unless you're useless to me as a hostage."

She looked up then, her chin pointed up at him with an accusatory look on her face. He noticed that she was still gagged and laughed.

"Ah yes." He bent down and pulled her up roughly by a shoulder. She winced as he held up a smaller blade, mercifully not the same he used to slaughter her brother, her heartbeat rocketing as he held it up to her face.

He sliced the rope free the same moment a cry of fear escaped from her mouth, a response to the proximity of a sharp blade to her lips. She fought for control of her racing heart once she realized she hadn't been cut.

"Speak." He commanded.

"Sera Teresa Clearfield." Her voice came out loud, nervous, "My father is Clarence Scott Clearfield. He works—"  
"I know the name." The pirate interrupted her, and she swallowed as his mandibles flexed wide, an expression that appeared to her as surprise, "We met earlier today, actually."  
Dread gripped her heart like vice, and she fought to control her breathing. No, she thought, please.

The pirate noticed her fear and his claws slipped along her jaw to cup her cheek in one hand. He looked into her eyes, "He's alive." The words calmed her but the easy way he spoke these words didn't.

He continued. "But I'm afraid I have more hostages than I need." His mandibles turned up in a knowing smirk, "Your father is also a guest on my ship."

Her heart picked up pace, "What? H-how?" Her voice cracked, betraying her growing fear.

The pirate smiled with his mandibles. It wasn't a nice smile, "Before we moved to the greener parts of the city to round up any stragglers, my men and I raided the research centers here. You noticed the burning skyline?"

Sera felt her anxiety rising with each breath she took as he continued to speak, "I would have allowed your father to pay for your freedom but now I have two of you to barter with. Who else but your family wants you little female?"

The pirate held her head up, cocking his own slightly as he stared at her. His voice was of false pity, "I suppose if and when your father is paid for I can strike a deal with him exclusively, but that means I'll have to hold on to you for a longer time."

She trembled as his head bowed over her right shoulder, his mandibles fluttering lightly, teasingly, against the side of her neck, "Your scent is delightful." The pirate rumbled, tickling her neck with the tip of one mandible.

She made a sound like a gasp and a shuddering sigh as a clawed finger trailed down her spine to slip down and around the side of her rump, "I believe we still have plenty of time to play little female."

"And if your father can't meet my price." The pirate hauled her up in two hands by her butt and Sera yelped as he pressed her up to him, her legs swinging around his waist to hang freely, helplessly, in the air, "I'll just have to keep you." She felt his sex, moist and hard begin to draw between her thighs. The woman wiggled by reflex. She couldn't evade him, her hands still bound behind her and her feet in the air.

"If it comes to that, little female." She gasped as the pirate purposely brushed his cock between her thighs, wetting the skin there, "You'll be as obedient as a Khorak to his rider. There are worse fates to be had than becoming a pleasure slave."

He continued to tease her between the legs, dipping his rigid cock between the folds of her sex only to move away and press it wet and hot against her thigh, "I could have you sent to the labs. Humans are entertaining test subjects. It is quite satisfying to watch them break. But it would be a shame to waste such a young pretty female on research of that kind."

Sera drew an unsteady breath, toes snapping up and curling as he played his penis across her clit again. She was trying her best to deny him even a whisper of a moan, but he seemed determined to get a rise out of her and to her frustration and dismay it was working.

"Is mating as bad as dying, female?" The pirate asked her as he continued to tease her entrance, his mandibles turning up in a sort of grin when he heard her gasp in response to the stimulation, "Spread your legs for me, it will be easier if you just let me in, or struggle if you want to tease me. This is a pleasurable exercise. You'll grow to prefer my sex to your smaller males soon enough."

He began to push forward and Sera whimpered and sucked in quick breathes as she felt herself press on him in her arousal. Soon she was being stretched again and rolling over, mercifully wet, over all those alien ridges again.

Once he was hilt deep in her he positioned himself better, dipping his legs a bit and bending her forward, then he began to thrust.

Minutes passed and her body was jerking with every push and pull of his slick cock. It didn't take long until Sera plunged headfirst into a lustful fit, pushing her concerns to the back of her mind and moaning loudly as the pirate began to tactfully stimulate her to pleasure, legs bobbing over his waist as he took control.

She was more than certain that he was purposefully driving her into a mad lust, touching all the right places on her, his knowledge of them disconcerting. He was becoming successful enough in his endeavor that even the soreness from their mating earlier felt faded. She had wondered faintly if there was some sort of biological aphrodisiac that was distracting her from reason.

Soon his cock had swelled hot and heavy within her and her spine arched as those ridges on him began to enlarge, bringing her to orgasm. She panted as he continued pushing his cock forward in short but violent thrusts, only able to move so much as his organ began to spread and increase against her walls.

He finished with her soon after, keeping his whole cock inside her as he came hard, the ridges successfully keeping her stuck to him, a flood of his seed making her uncomfortably full. She was filled well enough that she had to cry out and wiggle pathetically against his grip to try and relieve the pressure he was building in her.

The pirate pulled back at her pleading and the rest of his sperm spilled out onto the ground in a thick amber stream. Sera felt his grip loosen and she slipped to the floor, spent and gaping like a fish in open air. More seed slipped down her thighs from her own body, having nowhere else to go now but out.

"Yes." The pirate hissed, sounding pleased, "That was enjoyable." Sera was turned away from him, her had bowed, panting softly from exertion. She could feel flecks of wet warm seed hit her back and calves as he shook his cock off.

"Did you enjoy yourself female?" He asked suddenly and she froze, her breath stilling. Did he actually want an answer, or was he simply mocking her?

She found out not even a moment later when she was pulled up by her hair, her mouth slipping open in a shriek of pain. Sera had to stand on her tiptoes as he pulled her up to try and relieve the pressure on her scalp. After this, she sought to appease him quickly and gasped out a 'yes'.

Even though he had forced an answer out of her, he still seemed pleased with her response nonetheless and she took in a long breath as his claw tips gently brushed across her scalp.

"How would you like to pleasure me in my cabin?" He asked, and once again she was uncertain of how to respond. The pirate seemed to sense her hesitation and with a hard hand she was spun around to face him, "You will answer when I speak to you." He growled.

"I-I don't know." Sera replied honestly, unable to conceal the tremor in her voice, trying to ignore a claw lingering at her breast, casually tweaking a nipple, almost threateningly.

"You could spend the night in this cold cell, and sleep on the floor, and I'll continue to allow my men to enjoy you." The pirate told her, "Or you may please me in my quarters, in my bed. This is one of the few choices you'll have while with me, so speak carefully little female."

Sera's heart was a tremor with her increasing anxiety. She would have to appease him, pleasure him… after the monster had murdered her brother, and raped her. The thought of having to serve his every sexual need in his quarters made her nauseous. On the other hand though, she would have to sleep here, if she was even able to sleep at all with the possibility of every pirate on board forcing themselves on her through the night.

She went with the hardest, although the most logical choice in her mind, "Please." She swallowed the dryness in her mouth, "Don't make me sleep here."

The pirate looked down at her unmoving, though the hand at her breast still teased her chest lightly, "You will have to ask female."

She was tired of playing these games, she was tired of everything. Sera was even too tired to cry, "May I?" She choked out.

"May I what?"  
She managed to feel tears burn in her eyes, and swallowed as they dripped hot down her face, "May I stay with you?"

She flinched as he brought his hand towards her face. He didn't harm her, his claws instead played over one cheek to brush a strand of her hair behind one ear. Sera sucked in a small breath, her heart stilling as he tweaked the hanging cartilage under one ear and the tiny golden ring adorning it.

"You may." The pirate finally said, his voice coming out in a warm rumble, seemingly pleased with her answer, "Now you may thank me for my generosity."

Sera was numb, and her voice betrayed no emotion because she would give him none, none of the satisfaction his rule over her seemed to bring, "Thank you." She replied mechanically.

She waited as he moved around her and she felt him doing something to her hands. Sera couldn't stop herself from making a relieved sobbing sound as the tightness in her arms was broken as her bonds were removed. The agony she had felt in her shoulder muscles from being trapped in that position for so long had been torturous.

He drew her hands to her front then, and she winced at the tremor of pain that pulsed in her neck at the movement of her shoulders. Much more comfortable than before, Sera let him continue rebinding her from the front, the metal cuffs themselves not painful, and loose enough to glide off her skin as she moved, but just not enough to slip off.

He guided her from the cell then, and she followed on unsteady feet as he pulled her along, her shorter legs competing poorly with his long legged stride. Soon she was walking a bit behind him and at one side as they started down a dimly lit corridor.

They passed a few pirates on the way, and she tried not to make eye contact as they saluted their commander and then stared at her as they passed. Sera felt their lecherous eyes sliding across her nude form, and one made a pass at her as they walked by, and she flinched at the light slap on her ass.

Their commander didn't seem to mind these invasions of her space, almost encouraging it as he randomly tugged her in the direction of passersby in the hall. It wasn't long before one had gripped her hip hard enough to sink claws in and allow a gasp to slip free from her lips.

"Stay close little female." He said in response, and she hated him for the mirth in his voice.

Fortunately after only one more unwanted smack by a perverted alien they had finally stopped in front of a large metal door. The pirate released her for a moment to click his claws against the lit yellow screen at the side of it, making it glow bright orange before he pressed the full of one palm against it. The panel blinked once, a radiant glow dancing around his fingers and wrist before the panel beeped.

The door slid open suddenly, startling her as it disappeared into the ceiling with a whirring sound. He pulled her in after him and the room was lit up automatically with a dim, but warm light at their entrance.

Sera blinked quickly as the room brightened, looking around to take in her surroundings. It was a large room, very spacious with tall walls and a ceiling that extended in a dome, shining with decorative orange and yellow light panels.

His bed was on a raised up platform with one wide step to lead up to it, looking nest like with what appeared to be a few red cushions of various sizes within, one lying on the floor nearby, oblong in shape.

The only other items in the room was a desk like table with what appeared to be a weirdly shaped computer monitor attached to the wall above it, glowing a continuous dim green-yellow, and a few crates.

She allowed him to lead her to the bed and she squeaked as he suddenly seized her waist in his claws, dumping her into it. Sera felt her back slip against a material with a feel like thick satin as she settled into the bottom of it, finding it was far more accommodating than it looked from afar.

Sera squirmed backwards as the pirate's two-clawed foot positioned itself on the rim of the bed as he eased himself into it.

There was room enough for both of them, but just barely. The pirate immediately moved into her space and she was pressed onto her back flat as his huge form cast a shadow over her body, stuck between his hips, his chest passing over her head.

He positioned himself again to where they were face to face and she fought to control her rapid breathing, feeling anxious again, as his weird and frightening head dipped towards her face, mandibles moving casually, jagged fangs clicking together. She held her breath as he pressed them against her clavicle in a sharp kiss.

The pirate didn't speak to her again that night, but instead used body language to tell her what he wanted. He awarded her with teasing strokes when she pleased him at her pleasure zones, and dug his claws in when he was demanding.

Sera couldn't remember being this physically involved for this long with anyone. The pirate seemed ready to fuck again not even a minute after flooding her with his seed. She was already wet and panting and they had just entered the room not five minutes ago.

That night seemed to go on forever, and they fucked in several different positions. In one position she had been trapped practically on her head at the bottom of the bed, finding it hard to breathe as he had tossed her legs around his shoulders and rode her hard enough that she had feared she would have a panic attack, her heart feeling squished against her neck.

He greatly enjoyed taking her from behind and each time he had prompted her Sera had positioned herself as well as she could, praying he wouldn't try to take her the other way, not sure she would even survive the torment of such a thing.

Fortunately he hadn't seem interested in that part of her, maybe uncertain if it would kill her or not. She wasn't sure what female pirates were like, and if maybe that sort of thing had an entirely more dangerous implication. Sera didn't ponder it for long, just worked to please him enough vaginally that he would hopefully never be curious about trying such a thing in the future.

At this thought, she wondered how long she would continue to be his captive. She wasn't even sure he would honor his part of any deal. He might just keep her even after he got what he wanted, whatever it was that pirates traded valuable prisoners for.

She didn't even think of herself as being of much value. Sera still blamed herself for her brother's death, and would of her father and mother's too if it came to that. Perhaps she even hated herself enough to contemplate totally giving into the mindless lust that the pirate seemed to sway her to.

Sera continued to pleasure the pirate, who she later learned was called Stahl, for almost a week before she was trussed up, pricked on the neck with some sort of metal syringe, and taken outside the ship.

Unused to the bright natural light, having stayed for many days in the confines of the dimly lit ship, she blinked rapidly in the sunshine, her dirty tangled hair flaring up around her face in the wind. She felt unsteady on her feet, on the verge of laughing randomly, and noticed a bit of blurriness at the edges of her vision. They must have drugged her.

At her back was the entire pirate troop who were on the ship, about twenty individuals including their commander who left her in the hands of one of his troops while he moved to stand in front of her like some kind of sentinel.

Sera recognized the place immediately. It was a private port near a small city called Middletown. Her father once dragged her with the family to his private plane here. She was stunned at how much of it had changed. The line of buildings around the complex were in rubble, and the radar tower near the entrance had been completely destroyed, with no evidence of the former structure.

They were standing on the metal ground where the planes and ships made port, a tall grassy prairie spreading out as far as she could see to her right, the wind whipping at her hair as she was ushered forward by her captors.

Soon she was standing side by side with the pirate leader, and facing the men who would hopefully deliver her from his hands soon. They had collected her father two days ago the pirate had told her, and now it was her they had requested.

They looked ahead, hard faced but she could catch glimpses of pity and concern in a few of the trooper's eyes. A few seemed to be making a point of ignoring her, probably unused to seeing a naked woman in situations like this.

They wore federation uniforms and armor, and even the man at front who looked more like a posh lawyer than a solider wore a protective vest on his chest and a visor from head to nose. This handsome, older, square jawed man with the neatly trimmed beard was the one who spoke first.

"Miss Clearfield? Sera is it? Are you hurt?" The man asked this in a way that sought information more than show concern. She looked up at the powerful pirate standing at her side, in his full and impressive armor, finding it a habit to silently ask his permission to speak. This realization frightened her a little, had captivity really changed her so much?

He flicked his mandibles at her once she had made eye contact with him and she knew it was acceptance. Sera looked towards the people who were trying to deliver her from his hands. She said clearly, surprising herself with how calm she sounded, "I'm fine."

Was she? She wasn't sure. She was still a little sore, but the days had passed quickly enough. She had spent most of her time having sex, had relieved herself in a container in a strange depository, and was washed off with something akin to the jet setting on a water hose when she accumulated too much filth. She had also been fed strange shriveled green fruits that had somehow been digested with no stomach ailments whatsoever, and given water.

The only real suffering had happened when she thought of the brother who died for her. She had almost been thankful for the constant distractions with the continuous sex and discomfort that had been her life on board the ship, which had kept her from accepting reality. Once she was home, in a familiar normalcy, she would have to accept what had happened for the sake of her brother's memory and try to mourn.

And somehow try to forgive herself for her mistakes.

"You have what I requested?" The pirate commander asked the humans.

"Yes." A man stepped forward with a long rectangular black case in his arms, hesitating by the man at the head of the group. The well-dressed man impatiently nodded the other man forward and he approached carefully.

He stopped a few feet away and the well-dressed man spoke again, "Release her."  
Sera was directed forward by the pirate, shivering as he squeezed her butt possessively before allowing her forward again. This went unnoticed by the men who only watched as the waif of a girl stumbled forward from under the pirate's guard, the pirate a menacing figure in his full armor.

She was close enough to touch the man's shoulder when she felt rather than heard the pirate move forward to seize the box. That wasn't the only thing that the pirate took, and she asked herself faintly why she was surprised as she heard the sound of an energy blade coming alive.

The man who had been carrying the box hadn't had time to scream before the pirate's blade had whistled through the air and had sent a bloody mist into the air as his head sailed free of his shoulders.

Sera felt a splash of hot blood on her cheek, and felt herself falling to the side, shoved over by the pirate's hip as he had danced forward with his blade out to challenge the other men.

She had fallen onto one side, so stunned by the events taking place that she hadn't been fully aware of moving onto her hands and knees to try and stabilize herself, her mind blank, unconsciously lifting one hand up to feel the warm wetness on her face that smelled distinctly of copper. She remembered an old copper teapot her mother had inherited from her grandmother that she used to pretend tea with as a child, when she felt herself being brought up by one shoulder.

A pirate, her pirate, had quickly moved to seize her where she had fallen onto the ground and there was a volley of gunfire on both sides as he moved to retreat towards the ship with both prizes in hand.

Sera was much too stunned to react as he had tossed her over one shoulder, her limbs flailing limply, still influenced by the drug, as he dashed back towards the ship.

There were shouts from both sides and a flurry of movement from all sides as pirates and humans rushed each other. The humans were outnumbered but suddenly more appeared in the fray, popping out of the tall grass of the nearby field where they had been hiding.

Sera was tossed into the arms of another pirate who hugged her to his chest, her arms trapped under his, watching as their leader leaped forward, blade free, his troops surging behind and around him.

She wasn't sure how long the battle raged on, it was all a blur of activity to her. All she knew was the feel of the pirate at her back, his rapid alien heartbeat, and the sounds of violence all around.

Later she would be told that she had been in a state of shock, probably a lingering effect of 'the horrible captivity she had endured'. She had been ultimately rescued by a man named Thomas who she would later refer to as Tom, the very man her brother had been relying on to get them off planet the day the pirates attacked Ordain.

It took a few days for her to remember what had exactly happened leading up to her rescue. She recalled the bars of green, yellow, and blue laser fire sending rubble and dust into the air. She remembered screams of pain, rage, and triumph.

She had felt the drug they used on her influence her heavily during the battle and had begun seeing sparks of light in her vision, distortions from a confused brain, as the battle seemed to go on in slow motion around her.

Bodies fell all around, pirates and humans, but it was the pirates she noticed first because they had all been around her in a wall. They guarded both her and the unknown item that was in the hands of a nearby pirate. That pirate was also firing off volleys of gunfire while he held it under one arm, but had screeched suddenly as a shot connected with his shoulder and the case slipped free from his grasp.

Soon it was apparent to her and even the commanding pirate, who had released a roar of rage, that he was losing too many soldiers. There were now only about five, and Thomas had told her that the cowards had immediately moved to make a retreat when they realized they were losing the battle.

He had told her that the pirate holding her had hauled her off in a rush and that he had almost missed the shot that had ended up saving her from further captivity. Thomas had trained as a sniper and with heavy weaponry in the corps with Ben, and had been partnered with him on training missions because of how well they complimented each other's skillsets.

The pirate's head had snapped back, a hole in the side of his head, blue-almost black-blood splattering across her as he tumbled forward. Sera had rolled free from him, almost pinned by his weight but luckily free, lying dazed near the pirate's convulsing body.

She had remembered looking up, colors spinning in her vision, but he had remained clear to her eyes, as if the world cycled around him. Sera had watched the pirate commander smash his fist into the face of a solider, sending the man flying backward, and had spun on his heels to make a mad dash for her.

But Thomas had reached her first, a new strange shaped weapon in one hand, the butt of it balanced on a shoulder. "You murdering son of a bitch." He had screamed as he stood over her, one arm supporting her to hang at his side, "Fuck off, with your men!" He cocked his rather large gun towards the pirate.

The pirate had skillfully slammed his claws into the dirt to stop himself, bouncing back on his digitigrade legs, his mandibles flaring in distress. He had suddenly realized that he was dangerously short on soldiers of his own species and that the human was carrying what appeared to be a rocket propelled gun.

The pirate had made a sound that she still woke up to in a sweat many nights. She would swear those nights that she heard it outside her window. It was a hissing shriek that had sent waves of unease down her spine even in her drugged state. It had sounded dark, demonic, and promised revenge.

Thomas had told her a story about the pirate, Commander Stahl, and his raid of the colony Eason on a farming world called Gracie. They had merely wanted to entertain themselves by preying on the people there, possibly murdering for fun or slaving. Thomas had incidentally been visiting his family with Ben the same day.

It hadn't been a coincidence that the pirate had pursued them, and this fact helped Sera Clearfield move on with her life. She recalled the large chip she had seen in the pirate's foot claw and Thomas had told her it was probably caused by a trap they had created with his family and with Ben's help a year ago.

His father had a local business with fireworks and they had wired a string that the pirate had caught on his foot when he tried to force his way through the large storage building where the townsfolk were hiding.

The pirate had survived, but had been thrown back and had broken his leg, and had to retreat. A salt to the wound and his pride came later when he was forced to retreat from the planet after having lost all of his men in a final attack.

They had rigged a silo to fall on the raiding party that the people had abandoned, using a clever hookup of crude explosives and some spare grenades. This fact and Stahl's humiliating defeat by mere farmers influenced his decision to volunteer with the raiding party to attack Ordain.

He had purposely directed himself towards the Clearfield home with the intention of killing Ben, whom he believed had personally humiliated him and for killing his troops. He had pretended he hadn't known Ben when he had knew exactly who he was, perhaps more insulted that the human hadn't remembered him.

Thomas had expressed great regret and grief to her because he believed he was responsible ultimately for Ben's death, and together they had gotten over their pain, and helped rebuild her home.

And as they healed over the months, and eventually the years, Sera fell in love with the man who had saved her. He had needed fixing just as much as she did, and together they rebuilt more than just their home…but each other.

Sera reconnected with her own family, and was fortunately never the same again, as she had changed for the better. She went to university to become a nurse, and took a vow to fight the pirates by healing the wounded soldiers of the federation.

The nights she did recall her experience with the pirates, she awoke in tearful gasps, but her husband was there to comfort her and he'd take her out on their balcony to watch the sunrise together. And as they often did, they listened to their kid's footfalls as they ran from their rooms hoping for an early pancake breakfast.

There was her daughter Bliss here, and her son Ben, and Thomas by her side. Sera had never imagined she would ever find such happiness in her future, and felt she had been blessed.

She thought of what could have been, and the family that Ben could have had and had to cry somedays and have Thomas console her when remembered. They were taking life still one step at a time, and were cherishing what happiness they came by.

Sera never met another pirate again, and was glad for it.

 **Yes, the happy ending after twenty-two smutty pages. ^-^ Hope you guys aren't too disappointed, naughty things, but this is kind of showing the balance that I like to have. Some stories from here on out will be pretty dark, others will be smutty and fun, and kind of humorous, others…not sure yet. This story is kind of a mix of dark and happy, with the very end.**

 **If you have any fun ideas of a type of story you might want to read in here, feel free to pm, although I have some hesitations with certain themes— I'll let you know. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Oh and one reviewer (thank you all for the comments by the way) xeno pretty much means 'alien'. :3**


	3. Dark Side

**The Darker Side**

 **Tags: F/M, consensual, death, violence, pirate x human, adult descriptions**

Pink and orange lines rippled through the emptiness of space, flashing brilliantly in the blackness. The small federation vessel was unaware of the attack before it was too late, rubble bursting free from one side as the hull was rocked by the blast. There was an eerie almost serene silence in space but within the ship that was fired upon, screams echoed in the interior as sirens blared a redundant warning.

The large enemy freighter was an ugly brown-red but its metallic hull reflected the radiant sparks as laser fire escaped the massive circular firing port at its front. Overall the massive ship resembled a giant clawed hand, four huge spires making up most of the design with a rounder head at the back.

The people within the damaged drifting ship knew its design well, and what sort of creatures piloted it. There were shouts from officers to their lesser ranked, with urgent yells to keep at their posts, but chaos had everyone scurrying like ants as the ship hovered nearby, like a claw ready to smack down and destroy them all.

The ship was ripe for the taking, and their attackers knew it with an almost gleeful certainty. They would not be destroying it, not entirely. It would be a waste of resources and they were confident they would collect most if not all of them. They were especially looking forward to collecting the special package they knew was onboard.

Soon, from within the huge circular structure between its spires and spaced between the great cannons, individual ships with special porting appendages escaped. They spiraled towards the now crippled vessel, long tentacle like protrusions streaming behind them.

More rubble scattered through the emptiness of space as the first boarding vessels hit home, and the federation ship tilted on its rest as the hull was violently but effectively breached. All these ships hit their targets successfully and the inhabitants within realized this immediately as the attackers poured through the openings, blasters sounding off and energy blades sizzling through the dust choked air as people scattered for cover.

In the command center of the ship Captain Alvin Terry and his crew were barricaded in with a very nervous senator huddled within their group. With the situation looking grim, they had decided to buy some time by pushing desks and other workstation supplies against the door.

Senator Rex Kaden was perspiring heavily, wringing his hands against his shirt in a display of anxiety. His beady gray eyes seemed almost normal sized in his fear, and the woman at his side noticed this with faint interest. Altogether, she seemed distracted, and too quiet.

Of course everyone else was too distracted themselves to notice her far too calm demeanor during events that should have every woman, and man, screaming in fear, and not standing placid.

Lilliana Cress was a beautiful woman, all the crew members could agree on that (especially the lot of them all being men) and the senator had seemed absolutely smitten with her. They knew she had to be a mistress of some sort and Senator Kaden's continued firm title of 'my business partner' only seemed to further this rumor to truth.

That and a few of them had heard of the two having sexual relations in empty cabins and even stealing fond touches in the hallway when they had thought they were alone.

One crewmember had insisted the woman knew she had been watched on one occasion. He swore, although few believed him, that as she had straddled the senator with her bare thighs she had sent a sly smile towards the doorway where he had been peeping through. The man had also sworn she had curled her spine, and peeled back her shoulders to set her breasts on display…the picture of a teasing promiscuous woman.

In person she was quite lovely, head to shoulders full of rich brown curls, like spun chocolate ribbons and the brightest blue eyes any one of them had ever seen. Her generous eyes, almost doe like, gave her an innocent, endearing look and in her pretty modest white business suit, a virginal color indeed, she appeared to be a portrait of angelic loveliness.

But occasionally when she smiled, there was another image that came to mind…a cunning vixen, and even Captain Terry had felt a predatory presence in both her eyes and the quirk of her lips. He was a married man and to preserve his old-fashioned values and be true to his wife, he tried to imagine all other women as wantonness creatures. It felt all too easy to place Lilliana Cress in this category.

Even more so when she pulled back from the crowd among a sudden furious shouting from all present to press the barrel of an energy pistol to Senator Rex Kaden's head.

"W-what are you doing?!" Senator Kaden cried out.

"Be still!" The woman hissed in a voice that was all too cold and smacked him with the butt of the pistol for good measure, "It just takes one shot, and that's all up to you sweetheart, so hold the fuck still!"

"What is this?" Captain Terry stepped to one side, a small step towards the woman and her hostage, hands up in a plea to understand her motives, "Ms. Cress, have you gone mad?"

"Back up, all of you!" She yelled, and her hostage froze up in her grip as she shoved the barrel of her weapon up into the fat of his neck.

Once she was given the space she demanded, everyone looking nervously towards a woman who was looking far too smug with the situation at hand, and a loud banging noise and heavy footsteps would remind them all of the bigger threat outside the room.

"They're at the door!" A man screamed, and sure enough there was a crashing and sizzling sound at the door. The crew felt dread fall over them like a cold wet sheet with the realization that they would soon be overrun by the most feared criminal race in the galaxy.

Space Pirates.

Panic was set upon the room like a quickly spreading fire, and everyone scrambled to arm themselves proper and moved to retreat towards the back of the room. The senator was forgotten by everyone but the Captain whose eyes hadn't left the woman and her hostage.

"This is madness Lilliana." Captain Terry all but pleaded, "Release the senator, we're in the damned process of being attacked by space pirates for cripes sake!"

The woman smiled, and the Captain felt a chill run flush down his neck at how calm she appeared, "Oh yes, I know. Who do you think lowered the shields and sent out the beacon?"

He looked at her with horror apparent on his face. He hadn't realized the shields weren't operating at full capacity, and why wasn't he contacted with a warning at the very least? As if she had read his mind, Lilliana laughed almost smugly.

"My infiltrator tech shows full power, but in reality your shields were at twenty-five percent, just enough for a few barrage shots to disable your ship. My employers wanted a clean steal, believe it or not, they prefer it that way. But if you fight back, I assure you, your death will be messy."

"Your employers?" Captain Terry felt a tremor in his hands and he was certain it wasn't the occasional shake he had developed in his older age, "Space pirates? No, that can't be, why would you-."

"I like to play on the winning team." She interrupted, with a smirk on her full lips and a sheen of playfulness in her eyes that made him think of his neighbor's cat when it was disemboweling a bird.

"You've killed us all!" He screamed, all too aware of the sawing and laser noises at the door. Time was running out, and soon the pirates would be on them.

Lilliana laughed musically, her pretty eyes shining under the bright white lights above them, "Well, that is all up to you Captain. Command your crew to disarm themselves, or you'll die with your precious ship."

He felt a knot of tension in his shoulders and a fury building in the tight curling of his fists. He wanted to throw a tantrum, scream, beat up a woman…all the things he never imagined he would want to do as a man, much less a respectable captain.

"Trust me." The woman's words were laced with honey, all too sweet and poisonous to his ears. The captain released a harsh breath, one hand clasped to his forehead, his body spinning around to take in the panicking crew who were now stationed at the far end of the room in a huddle.

"You're a lying witch." Captain Terry hissed through his teeth, face red, perspiration dotting his forehead. Soon the door would be breached and the crew would be at the mercy of pirates. There was a clattering noise as a metal chair slipped off a desk that was in front of the door as their attackers continued to fight their way in.

"Have I lied Captain?" The senator in her grasp whimpered as she pushed the gun in her hand up into his cheek, "My, I believe we've only spoken a few times and you've always just complimented my outfits." She smiled smugly and he felt sick, "Anyways, you have no choice but to listen to me. It's over, but you still have one choice-"

"-make it."

He stared at her, into her beautiful deceptive face, her eyes lit with a confidence that had his knees weak with the sudden awareness of his own defeat. He made his decision, knowing full well he had nothing to lose.

"Disarm! Now. Guns to the floor!" He commanded just as the door gave away in a burst of fire that sent a desk rolling across the floor to smack into a wall.

Pirates flooded the room and the crew pressed into the far wall as they entered, all but the group at the center of the room where Lilliana still kept her gun planted against her hostage's head, giving the captain an all too serene smile.

Now that there was another presence in the room, the woman gave the captain one final look before brushing by him with her prisoner in tow, walking towards the pirates who all watched her with great interest, especially their well armored commander.

Lilliana dipped her chin respectfully once she was standing in front of him, and pushed her captive out front, and forced him to take a knee. The man panted in fear at the huge clawed feet on the floor in front of him.

"Commander Re'nix." She said, "Here is the hostage you requested, in good health."

The insectoid alien in front of her was a perfect example of his species, powerfully built and tall, his angular maroon-colored chitinous body plated in a light armor that complimented the points of his digitigrade legs, but left his thighs and midsection free.

The woman took advantage of this and boldly stepped forward to draw a slender hand down the ribbing pattern of his lean torso, ignoring the now sobbing man at her feet.

The pirate seemed to approve of her touch, and made no move to reject her. To the shock of the human onlookers he returned her touch with one of his own, a sharply tipped three-fingered hand cupping her chin, one claw tweaking the gold ring in her ear teasingly, "Yes." He said, "I'm pleased."

The woman beamed up at him, her teeth shining pearly in the light, "I'm glad. And as you can see, I've disarmed the crew." Her hand at his front crept over the chitin at his hip, "I enjoy pleasing you."

The pirate made a husky growling sound, his gold eyes looking down at her with an overbearing warmth. His hand crept away from her face and dropped down to grasp her hard by a hip, so forcefully that she stumbled towards him to keep her balance.

Her face betrayed no discomfort, however, and instead she batted her thick eyelashes up at the pirate to draw his attention to her pretty blue eyes. The pirate made a thrumming sound, pleased, his mandibles jerking as she licked her lips subtly.

After this reception, the pirate Re'nix, eyed the pathetic example of human kind that was curled at his feet. The senator was still crying like a child and the pirate felt a sneer come over his mandibles in both amusement and disgust. He reached down to haul the now shrieking man up by his collar.

The man quieted his blubbering cries when he was eye level with the pirate's bright yellow gaze, alien and terrifying to behold.

"Senator Rex Kaden." The pirate stated smoothly, "Oh yes, you'll do just fine. I have a proposal for your people, we can discuss it later." Re'nix turned to one of the pirate soldiers at his shoulder, "Take this sack of flesh to his cell, and don't break him."

As the pirate dragged the senator away, Lilliana walked with Re'nix towards the group of soldiers who were positioned at the far wall. One brazen fool had rearmed himself, standing in front of the group, pistol shaking in his unsteady grip, eyes too big on his thin boyish face. Most of these men were still boys, and fools.

They stopped a little away from the group and Lilliana made a disapproving noise, clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "No. If you want to live then you're just going to have to drop that gun."

"Fuck off you filthy slut." The man spat, and he was suddenly thrown aside by a sharp backhand. The pirate's mandibles flared dangerously at the soldier at his feet, and the boy's eyes widened as the alien brought one large clawed foot down.

There was a scream and cracking sound as the pirate's foot smashed down onto the man's gun hand and once Re'nix had stepped free the solider lay spasming in pain on the ground. The pirate kicked the man's gun away and looked to Lilliana again.

Taking her cue the woman smiled, brushing some loose curls from around her face patiently, and "Okay gentlemen." She spoke, her voice deceptively soft, "If you don't want to be jettisoned off your ship, you'll slip off that armor and place any weapons you have on the floor. Simple as that."

She walked towards the crew of men, mostly recruits, who had been destined from the start to be defeated along with their captain once they had allowed the senator onto their ship. It had been a great honor to have a senator on board the freighter New Dawn for its first journey into space. The virgin ship with its unaccomplished majority had been on course for a planet where the Galactic Federation Corps trained their green soldiers. They would never reach that destination.

Captain Terry, now assimilated with his crew, glared at her from his place in the crowd, "What should we expect with a surrender?" He stepped forward, his men parting for him quickly.

Lilliana laughed, an incredulous sound, "You ask such stupid questions. You'll die if you don't surrender, what more would you like me to say about it?"

"Death isn't always the worst fate." Terry stated darkly, his eyes burning into her own.

She smiled with her lips, "Ah, very well. If you want me to be clear with you, fine, what use do pirate have for you? Labor. You can choose to fight us, lose, and die, or surrender yourselves and live."

The captain staggered back, teeth gritted, "Slaves? You want us to willingly resign ourselves as laborers for pirates?"

The woman laughed, "You really want to die captain? Here I thought you were a hearty man with a love for life."

"What life would that entail?" He all but spat at her, "I'd rather carve out my own guts than be a pirate's busboy."

She sighed, a sound like regret, her arms crossed over her chest, "And you seemed like such a charming man, such an old spirit. I guess I'll have to do you a mercy."

In a motion with such swiftness that it still felt like an illusion to all those who remembered the event, the woman pulled something from under her shirt and pressed forward.

There was a gurgling noise and blood sprayed through the air in a scarlet mist as the captain crashed backwards onto the floor. His throat had been lit by the sharp dagger held in the woman's small hands. There were cries of alarm and rage at his demise, but the woman ignored them, and instead cast the blade away with the other discarded weapons.

Re'nix hissed through his mandibles, almost disapprovingly, "He would have made a fine test subject."

Lilliana looked at the pirate through parted eyelashes, her eyes shining with an unknown emotion as she wiped the blood off her face onto the sleeve of her suit, "I haven't lost all my humanity yet, I'm sorry." She looked at Re'nix imploringly. He was an enjoyable man in conversation, true to his wife. He didn't deserve that kind of torture."

The pirate grabbed her suddenly by one shoulder, claws digging in possessively, "Remember whose side you're on my Lily." His voice rumbled dangerously, but Lilliana was unafraid. The woman just craned her slender neck, rich brown curls slipping down her back, and dipped her head towards his hand. The pirate made a pleasured noise as he watched her gently grab one of his fingers with her teeth and draw it onto her tongue.

He allowed her to pull his finger fully into her mouth, her eyes blinking up at him with a seductive quality. His yellow eyes burned with a bright lust, staring into her own sapphire blue, and she made a small sound as he drew his other hand across her breasts, pressing in places he knew she would feel through her clothes.

She sucked on the finger in her mouth, flicking her tongue around the joint before she released him. The woman looked up at him with a small shuddery breath, "Re'nix." Her voice was deeper, rumbling with a tone that the pirate knew very well.

The pirate's mandibles twitched into a smile, and his hand curved behind her to grab onto her butt, "You've done enough. Wait for me in my quarters." His fingers flexed against the soft roundness of her buttocks before he released her, "I'll be with you soon."

Lilliana brushed down the wrinkles in her white skirts, ignoring the blood stains, and smiled up at him sweetly, "Not too long I hope? I tire of human men, and the senator was sloppy in bed."

Re'nix laughed, his voice thrumming, "More human females should adapt to your view Lily."

She made an insulted noise, but smiled teasingly, "In which case, I don't plan on sharing you. Anyway, the appreciation I have for you is…special." She fluttered her eyelashes again and he stared into her blue eyes again, marveling at the vibrancy of that hue. Pirates all shared the same yellow to orange eye color, and could appreciate the unique colors found in human eyes.

If only humans were a more likable species. His human, his Lily, was a special breed, as he had determined at their first meeting. He oftentimes wondered if other human females had the same cleverness in bed.

With an obvious wink of one eye that only he understood, she turned to walk away, working an extra sashay to her hips as she made her exit. He watched her go, a small lustful growl escaping, before turning to face the crowd of humans at his disposal.

He eyed them with open malice, his mandibles flexing in a smile, with no small amount of dark pleasure, "So, have you made your choice?" A sound turned his gaze to the floor and at the boy whimpering at his feet, wounded hand clutched against the bend of his stomach. He would have to be culled first, he was damaged, useless.

The pirate's blade slipped free from the casing on his arm and he stepped forward to deliver his judgement.

Lilliana Cress moved through the corridors as if she belonged there, and no pirate made a move against her, or spoke to her. They knew that boundaries had been set, and that she belonged to their commander alone. That didn't stop them from admiring her long curvy legs, her shiny mane, and those glimmering blue eyes. More than one stare lingered on her rump, the curves visible through the tight white skirt she wore.

The woman seemed to relish the attention, and delighted each pirate who met her eyes with a smirk, her hips seeming to jut out more as she walked by, heels clicking seductively against metal.

Lilliana was not a modest human, and seemed to crave attention, especially if it was fueled by sex. A few times she had even walked around in the nude when Re'nix had taken leave for a few days, taking great pains to ensure that all the pirates knew she was female…and she had been very willing to tease them with her presence.

With females a short supply on pirate war ships like this, Lilliana ruled the roost, and more than one pirate had felt their phallus shift under their chitinous folds in desire for her. More than one male had to masturbate in private after being in her presence for even an hour, and she made concentration difficult. The almost painful sexual frustration was another vexing issue.

Although they desired her, the pirates kept themselves as stable and as uncaring around the human as possible. Re'nix, like most pirates, was very territorial. One pirate's gaze had lingered on the female for too long during a meeting and he had been thrown against a far wall, crumpling to the ground with a broken arm.

Her origins were mostly unknown, to the disdain of the more scientific pirates on board the ship, whose curiosity was part of their drive. She had been brought aboard the ship almost a year ago and Re'nix had seemed smitten with her from the start. The female herself had displayed an unnatural calm in the presence of the fearsome looking pirates.

Now, Lilliana had reached her destination and placed her hand on the security screen on the door's face. Where the pirate handprint flashed in gold, her human hand barely overlapped a finger, but the door's screen flashed green and the door slid open for her.

Inside she went over to the pirate's bed. It was very similar to a human water bed, with padding that gave away to a pirate's sharp limbs without tearing, the edges secured with a thicker padding so the occupant wouldn't spill out. Overall it looked like a large black sheet less bed with no headboard and had a control panel that would allow the substance within to harden if the pirate needed a firmer seat.

Often times Re'nix had to use this option when they were extra rowdy during sex. Lilliana took a seat on the bed, her butt sinking into the cushion.

She had worked hard, and it had been a tiring few months…seducing the naïve senator and keeping at his side like some obedient lapdog, waiting for the right opportunity, even having to pleasure the pathetic shell of a man who practically begged for the sex. Once she had learned of the newly built ship, its green crew, and the senator's invitation to come aboard for the virgin cruise, it was as if everything had finally fallen into place.

Lilliana had sent a message to the pirates and they had come up with a plan together to ensure that New Dawn would be seized, and along with it a prized federation senator trapped onboard. It had all went well, and even now pirates were transporting a weapon's cache and other federation supplies to their own vessel. The ship itself, preserved, was also a great prize.

The men they had captured would also serve the empire well. Lilliana knew what their fate would be. Most of them would be working in mines on the planet Talleron, mining for rare metals that the pirates used when making armaments for their soldiers. Those who rebelled against their captors would be sent to labs on science ships for experimentation, a fate she had not wished on Captain Terry, whom she felt would have surely been sent to such a terrible end.

She was manipulative, with questionable morals, but Lilliana couldn't stomach the more scientific side of the pirates. Too many lines were crossed that made her question her own existence in the universe. These sort of pirates also gave her the creeps, and often times she felt that they were dissecting her with their eyes alone. She was certain that they would enjoy fucking her as much as cutting into her with a scalpel.

Lilliana had been quite fortunate to have been found by a pirate warrior and not one of those other types. Re'nix was also a commander, and she found the idea of his power sexy. She recalled the first time they had fucked and a hand slipped down her hips to rest in the vicinity of her sex.

Imagining their reunion after so much time apart, the woman pushed away any negative thoughts that had resided in her head from the ordeals of the past hour and worked to ready herself for her pirate. She wanted him, this she was most certain of, and felt an almost childlike glee as she began tearing her jacket and blouse free, one button popping free in her haste.

Soon she was naked but for a pair of black panties that dipped low enough to show off her prominent hip bones. They were also firm enough to display her butt like a second skin. The woman released a laugh like a sigh as she scooted back onto the jelly-firm bed only to fall backwards a moment later, arms stretched out, on her back, her hair spread out around her head like a dark halo.

She rearranged herself so that one leg was pulled over another by one hip, revealing her feminine curvature. She stretched one arm at an arc over her hair, the other resting at her side, and gazed up at the metal ceiling above, a contented smile on her lips.

Her breasts were full and perky in the cool air of the room and her hands flowed over these globes to slip down her flat belly, to finally rest between her legs. Soon after fingers slipped between already moist folds. She remembered her pirate, how large he was and worked to prepare herself. She hoped that Re'nix wouldn't be too long.

She wanted him to see her like this. She had missed him, his sharp grasping hands, those smoky yellow eyes that made her breath catch in her chest with the intensity of them…all the alien parts of him that drove her wild.

Lilliana didn't have long to wait before there was a sound like a whoosh of air and a clang as the door slipped open and her pirate entered. She quickly twisted her torso to force a hip out, but kept her hands firmly stuck between her damp thighs.

"Re'nix." She all but moaned, and his answering growl sent a thrill through her spine to spiral in her sex.

It wasn't long before the pirate was standing in front of the bed, shadowing her in his height, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light, his mandibles flaring open as if he was tasting the air. He had already began shedding his armor and tossed a plate of leg armor away before he was bare in his natural chitin.

The woman sat up, bouncing a bit on her hands against the fluidity of the cushion, and looked to his groin expectantly. She admired the head of the penis that was only now moving to escape its sheath, and played over her own covered sex with wagging fingers, her eyes staring with a challenge into the pirate's.

"Naughty Lily." The pirate's voice rumbled out in a purr and she felt her heart thud with the sound of it, "Have I kept you waiting long?"

"It's been far too long." The woman answered, her voice like a plea, "I missed you."

Re'nix growled energetically, and began to crawl forward over the bed. He positioned himself over the human woman now resting languidly at the center of it. She looked so small and vulnerable under him, and he admired the alien curves of her mammalian glands and her sweeping hips. With this final observation his long phallus slipped free entirely and stood proud over the woman, and she licked her lips at the sight.

"Little tease." The pirate hissed, and she released a low moan as he began to lower himself onto her, brushing his hot lubricated penis over her belly, arousal pooling in her sex at the sensation of him.

The woman twisted her hips around to lie flat on the bed and spread her legs open for him, her shoulders pushing back against the unsteady cushion at her back that was continuously rolling her against its liquid foundation.

"Should we?" The woman gasped out as he began to stroke his cock against the flat of her belly. Her hand helplessly flailed to his right and he knew she had been motioning towards the control panel on the wall that controlled the bed's solidity.

"I want you now." The pirate answered and continued to stroke his sex against her skin, one hand creeping around her spine to forcibly tease his fingers across the top of her rump. He quickly cut her free from her panties and twisted at the hair between her legs with a clawed finger.

Lilliana's spine arched in pleasure, but she was kept against the cushion by the pirate's legs firmly planted on both sides of her, his limbs moving to secure her hips, his ribbed alien penis still standing hard and ready between them.

"Please." The woman whined, trying to push her hips against the bed to arch her pelvis up at him, "Re'nix!"

When his name had slipped between her lips he had quickly, expertly, scooped her up by both thighs, spread her wide, and pushed forward in determination. She spasmed, his voice coming out again in a cry as she felt his cock push hard against her walls.

There was some pain as she reacted to the stretching he caused in her, but that quickly went away as a familiar pleasure took residence there. Lilliana had missed this, and each aching cry that escaped her lips expressed the need she felt for him as he slid deeper into her.

Once he was fully encased in her enveloping wet warmth, the pirate began to thrust, slowly but with a firmness that had the woman below him trembling with excitement.

The woman's hips and shoulders and generous assets bobbed against the bed, her whole body shuddering against the liquid mattress, the motion only increasingly the pleasure she felt as they continued their desperate movements.

Re'nix kept a firm grip on her thigh with one hand against her hip as he drove his penis in and out of her, the gasping of his female below accompanying the wet sounds of their sex. Soon he had increased his power and she was crying out in loud keens as he slammed into her harder.

Lilliana spasmed and curled under him, cries and desperate gasps for air escaping her mouth as he fucked her hard. She felt his sex like a heat, and he slid through her like a molten thing, unbearably hot, wet, thick and powerful. She felt herself orgasm in quick ripples of pleasure as the ribs on his penis arched against her walls.

The woman felt her pleasure climbing, her sex like a bomb, ticking ever faster as they neared their climax. As they drove each other towards the blast of euphoria they knew was coming, Lilliana suddenly recalled the moment they had first met. How he had rescued her, saved her from her own kind who had sought to use her for their own devious purposes. She remembered the deaths of the scientists who had kept her, their screams, the blood…she relished the memory of their dead eyes. Tears sprang to life now from the intensity of their sex and the memory of the cold room she had been trapped in since she was fourteen years old.

Lilliana hated what her own people had done…what they had sold her for as a child. She hated them, all of them. Their culture, their blissful ignorance, everything.

Her experiences had concreted her allegiance to the pirates.

Lilliana wanted to be here—always—in this place, twisting lustfully under her savior, feeling safe in his powerful grip. The pirate's eyes glowed as he gazed down at the woman trapped under his body, and his was a cage she never wanted to leave.

The pirate roared and the woman under him screamed as they both came together, her sex enfolding his penis hard as he erupted into her. Lilliana saw a sparkle like stars in her vision as she was pulled along on the wave of her climax, toes twitching hard as he began to fill her tight with his stream.

As she lie there in a pleasured daze, she reminisced. The world was grayer, than black or white. This was a hard truth for Lilliana Cress, but she believed it. There was no true side to darkness, and whichever side was darker…would anyone ever be certain of it?

What she was certain of, was that she had been abandoned by her own family, sold to an industry that tested products on humans, and abused most of her life. A pirate had saved her, for reasons she hadn't been sure of until he had taken her into his quarters.

She had been used for sex, but his claws were kinder than the needles they had shoved into her body, and he gave as much pleasure as he demanded. It was a life she could live with…it _was_ a life. When her human captors had kept her she had often times been trapped in a drugged daze. She had felt half alive if alive at all.

Now as she gazed up at the pirate who was more a lover to her than a master, she marveled at the fond fire in his eyes. Lilliana smiled up at him with her lips, her eyes sparkling as he brushed a clawed finger down her clavicle to dip it between her breasts.

"I love you." Words slipped out like soft paper caught in a breeze, fragile sounding, but holding on in a gust of uncertainty.

The alien gazed down at her with an intensity in his eyes that brought more chills to dance down her spine, her sex beginning to throb as she recovered from her intense orgasm, "Do you?" His voice is like a chill in itself, and she shudders again in her desire of him.

"Yes." Her voice is insistent, loud…honest. She sat up suddenly, ignoring the sudden pain in her sex and reached out to him. Her hand found the length of his neck and her fingers brushed the side of a mandible. He leaned forward and allowed her to stroke her soft rubbery lips against the side of his neck, one hand holding onto his chitinous cowl in an almost desperate grasp as she kissed him.

"Love is interchangeable." The pirate spoke truthfully from his standpoint, "Though my desire, Lily, is real. I've grown fond of you."

"I'm fond of you too." She almost whispered, keeping her cheek pressed against the warmth of his neck, "I've missed this."

Re'nix gazed down at her with his mandibles flared, his eyes capturing hers in the possessive glow of them, "Then let's make sure to keep you here with me from now on."

"Mm, no more silly errands?" The woman hummed with a smile, "Good, I was tired of wearing those torturous clothes. Human woman must hate being comfortable."

The pirate spoke with amusement, "You don't have to wear clothes on my ship."

"I'm sure your men will be overjoyed to hear that." Her voice teased.

Re'nix uttered out a low rumbling growl but pulled her onto his lap, "They know their place." His sharp fingers creeped gently over her waist to clasp a hip in his hand, "They know you're mine."

Lilliana smiled at his assertion, eyelashes fluttering slowly with a sudden weariness. She felt as if she was floating in a daze, but a happy one. In all those years as a test subject, a prisoner in a cold place with cold unfeeling people, she had always imagined her rescuer to be a cliché, princely figure…the one man in all the universe whose heart beat for her and her alone.

It hadn't happened like she imagined it would, for her hero had been far from human, and part of a powerful empire that sought to kill or enslave all human kind. Sometimes she felt as if the universe enjoyed playing with irony, because she had never imagined she would in the arms of an alien warlord, recalling a painful past and hoping she would feel well enough in a moment to have another go at him.

Her lust for him was a very real feeling, but so was her ever-growing fondness for the pirate. She enjoyed being touched by him, feeling treasured in how he held her, spoke to her. Lilliana could never imagine leaving, and she didn't want to.

"I want you again before I go," He said. The pirate's mandibles tickled the line of her neck and she laughed lightly at the sensation.

Lilliana's eyes flickered with a seductive energy. He felt his arousal grow as she drew a tongue against one mandible only to dip it into the opening between them, darting it against the inside of his mouth, wet, and teasing. Afterwards she dropped her whole body backwards onto the bed, bouncing against the liquid cushion, her beautiful mane in wild tangles over her lively breasts.

She curled her spine against the cushion at her back, long lashes drawing him back to her sky blue eyes, "Take me." Her voice was honey, dripping with a thick desire that the pirate could almost taste. She parted her legs, revealing herself to him once more.

Re'nix positioned himself eagerly, hips suspended over her sex, dripping hot spent seed across her pale belly, staring down hungrily at his female, his Lily, "Always." His voice a dark promise, before he plunged back into her.

 **The end. Thanks for reading! ;3**


	4. Heat part 1

**Tags: non-consensual/dubious-con, explicit, dom, f/m.**

Smoke rose from the ground as she ran, a rich acrid smell-of death and mayhem. All around her were screams, both guttural pirate and human, although some pierced the air so sharp she wasn't sure what sound belonged to what creature.

Lily told herself that she would survive. That no matter what she would get off this world with her life intact. She hadn't had much of a life to live, but she vowed she would change. Death was a frightening thing to ponder, and the woman felt tears blur her vision as she imagined a serrated blade cutting into her, or an explosion consuming her body in one flash-nothing but cinders left.

Surely, she told herself, there have been survivors before. Lily tried to comfort herself with positive thoughts but the air burned when she swallowed, when she breathed, and dread consumed her thoughts as she took cover behind a building. It was one of the few that were still standing, explosions rocking the ground beneath her feet as she took cover.

She felt herself swoon, and her knees hit the sooty ground. A dizzy feeling came over her, and nausea rose.

Was she going to die? Would anyone miss her if she did?

Tears blurred and stung in her vision, she worked to pull up her blouse to pres the material against the tears and the acrid sting of smoke.

Lily recalled last night; she had been working on the streets trying to find someone to pick her up. She was a beautiful girl, with shining green eyes and thick auburn hair, so it wasn't long before someone had pulled up, and her livelihood depended on it. A girl has got to eat.

To live.

Her third customer that evening was a young, handsome man with a shock of yellow hair over his forehead and deep dimples in his cheeks. She had remembered wondering what he had looked like as a child before he had pulled her into his vehicle.

Her customer had taken them to an apartment located in the Senna District, where mostly market places stood. The inside of his home was a mess, the stereotypical 'bachelor pad.' She recalled him shoving textbooks and dirty clothes off his bed before pulling her onto him.

A clumsy lover, her fumbled with her like he wasn't sure how to accept the stroke of her arm or the kiss on his neck, but eventually he had her under him, breath hot in her ear…and had began to whisper.

 _Dirty little slut._

She had recalled the laughter in his voice, her cheeks burning slightly with shame at the memory. Lily admitted to herself she had been called worse, having dealt with some truly unruly customers, but it didn't mean she wasn't hurt by it.

 _Maybe they're right_ , Lily thought now, hugging her knees to her chest, eyes staring at the smoking buildings in the distance, seeing some bodies resting around the rubble, _I'm an ugly person, inside where it matters…there's nothing but stains. How many good people are dying while I'm still breathing?_

Lily felt a sob bubble up into her throat, tears spilling fast and hot down her cheeks. She felt the sting of her mascara and angrily rubbed it away onto the back of her hand.

 _Such a waste._

The woman curled up against the ugly grey stone of the building, and listened to the sounds of combat in the distance. The bastards had given them little time to act. Fire had rained down from the sky; the ground had trembled, knocking people to the ground, as a massive well-armed transport ship had landed.

The colony of Napp was a civilian base and trade centre with very few soldiers to defend it. They had been giving no warning before hearing the screams and the chaos come alive around them. Lily had just walked into town to pick up some groceries when it had happened, the ground nearby alit with gunfire, people volleying to escape the chaos. Neighbor knocking over neighbor. Stranger trampling stranger.

No one will be left alive, she realized, it would be like the other tragedies. Like Kenton, Lucus, Sars III, and K-2L, all over again. _We're all going to die._

Suddenly the ground rocked beneath her and she felt herself tumble backwards against the wall. Rubble exploded over her head from above and she felt air sweep her hair forward over her face. The wall had been blown, and she was leaning against what was left of it.

Lily choked as she tried to breath, smoke and dirt brushing up from the earth. Blood was warm and sticky on her shoulder, and she moaned with pain as she grabbed at her wound, the shoulder of her blouse cut, having been hit with a sharp stone when it had blown free from the wall.

She shook her head to throw her tangled hair over one shoulder, blinking back tears from her vision. Lily curled up against the wall, listening to the distant screams that came from within the town. The blur of tears disappeared when she blinked, and she suddenly saw a blue form running towards her.

She saw a federation solider run straight at her, rifle pointing somewhere over her head. After this, it was like the world moved in slow motion. She heard a 'chink' noise and suddenly a round black item flew over the remnants of the wall, over her head, and landed in front of the soldier.

He took only one step back, faltering, and hadn't had time to scream before fire and electricity burst from the ground and took him. Lily felt the electricity pick up pieces of her hair before it disappeared, leaving only the blacked form of the man lying there, unmoving.

 _An energy grenade_. She felt her breath hitch up in her throat when she heard claws on stone. Lily looked up just as something jumped over her swiftly. She looked forward just as claw tips hit the ground, and the massive creature stood in front of her.

 _No._

Lily's heart picked up faster than before, as she ran her eyes up and down its body, lingering on the razor sharp armor, arm cannon and mounted arm blade…a killing machine.

The space pirate had his back to her, staring towards where the body was, and tucked away what appeared to be another grenade into a slot in his armor. She marveled at the size of him, this creature had to be at least eight feet tall, maybe seven at the very least.

She bit back a gasp with only a whistle escaping from the back of her throat, as he turned on her. Limbs contorting, hands pressing against stone behind her, trying in vain to back up further into the wall, when her body was already pressed too firmly against it.

Bright yellow eyes stared at her, and Lily stared back. She began trembling, wanting desperately to disappear, to look away even, but it was like she was trapped in that gaze.

His mandibles clicked together and he uttered a sort of growing noise, and Lily pressed as hard as she could into the stone wall, wishing she could go through it, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

The pirate walked forward and she uttered a small cry as he pulled his blade up and out, a cleanly curved blade, of a shining orange metal. His shadow fell over her like a dark blanket, and Lily could only stare up in horror as he brought that blade to her throat.

Lily wanted to live; she felt she would do anything if she could live again. To make no more mistakes…go back home to her mom and brother; apologize for all she had done to hurt their family. To get a real job and stop waiting for the day when she would get a disease and die a horrible death in a hospital, alone.

What she did next had come from some sort of reflex. It was something she had been asked to do many times by customers, and something that had always disgusted her, but had appeased more than a few rougher types.

Lily hadn't had time to think…to do much of anything. What she did next was something even she hadn't imagined doing ever in such a situation.

The woman reached out quickly, no hesitation, no thoughts, and grabbed him as tight as she could between the legs, carapace or armor, she wasn't sure; all she knew was that most males were equipped in that area, and looked up at him as imploringly as possible.

There was a freeze frame effect. He stood there, blade still posed at her neck, dead still. She couldn't read the expression on his face, for it was not human and so it was unfamiliar to her. Mandibles twitched in the sharp face slightly with each breath he seemed to take, there was a slight clicking sound each time they moved.

She wasn't sure what would happen, but Lily did not release her grip, instead her fingers drew across him. Natural chitin, or material armor, she was curious at the texture in her fingers. It appeared to fit on him like a bikini bottom on a girl's frame, pirates having sleek curved bodies, but with sharp raised edges at front and hips. An alien chitinious mass.

Lily felt his gaze on her, and the woman closed her eyes; the blade a cold thing on her throat, awaiting the cruel cut that would end her life. Lily pondered the afterlife for a moment before feeling something unusual.

The blade was lifted away from her skin and her eyes opened, and she looked up in confusion.

The pirate had returned the blade to its arm restraint and his head was bent down at a tilted angle, staring at the small pale hand that had him in its grip. Lily felt embarrassed at that moment, which made her feel a tiny bit less afraid, but she refused to release him. She instead brazenly scooted forward between his legs her chin tilted up at him, refusing to turn her gaze from his own.

His mouthparts moved in unison, flaring at the tips, giving him an almost quizzical look as he examined her. Lily swallowed hard as he took a large step forward, so close the tip of a claw brushed her thigh. She yearned to pull her skirt down, but dared not move as his great form towered over her. She was now uncomfortably close to his groin.

Suddenly a sharply armored knee tipped forward, and she had no choice but to release him as she crouched before her.

Lily couldn't help releasing a small gasp as his hot breath hit her face. She took in a scent that was both pungent and sweet, and stared transfixed as his eyes captured her own in his gaze.

He stood up then, held up his gun arm, and she watched as he released it, the weapon falling soundless into the tangled grass at her feet. It was at that time she realized how quiet it was…had the battle ended already? _Am I the only one left?_

She watched, both fearful and fascinated as he held up a three-fingers hand and flexed the iron sharp fingers of it. Lily held her breath as his hand reached towards her, her head moving to rest against rough stone as he neared.

Three pointed tips touched her neckline and she slowly exhaled, going as still as the stone at her back as his fingers brushed up past her clavicle and moved to tilt her chin up. Her chin tight in his grip, she had no choice but to meet his gaze again, her heart beating faster as she did so. There was nothing in those eyes; they were like clear yellow glass.

With a cry she was abruptly pulled to her feet by a hard grip on her upper arm. Lily gasped as he held her up to his face, staring in horror at her terrified reflection in his large eyes. She had been wrenched up by one arm, and a sharp pain erupted from it as she hung in his grip. She was grateful that it wasn't her wounded arm, the shoulder still throbbing, or she would have started screaming from the pain.

"Please," She begged, her voice cracking, "Don't kill me."

The pirate didn't seem to notice she had spoken at all, eyes like cold topaz set in an even harder stone, and instead, moved to sweep sharp fingers through her hair. Lily bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a cry as his sharp fingers tangled around a few strands and pulled. The pull wasn't hard enough, and didn't contain enough hairs for her to think it was on purpose, so she tried her best to remain still and try and calm her rapid breathing as his clawed hand explored her hair.

Finally he had moved his arm away, and she was, to her surprise, dropped back onto the ground. She landed hard on her hip with a yelp, and winced at the throb of pain.

Lily moved into a sitting position, flinching as a sharp pain radiated from her hurt shoulder when she brushed up against the stone wall.

She was prepared to look at the pirate again but found to her shock that he now stood over her body, large clawed feet planted over her legs, trapping them and her torso, in his shadow.

Her heart raced as he lowered himself once more, this time forcing her to lie on her back as he leaned over her now trembling form. The points decorating the armor at the end of his knees were at her elbows, and his sharp pelvis hung over her stomach.

Lily felt her heart hammer in her chest and her mouth run dry when a thought came into her head. _No…_ She thought in horror, _there's no way, I've never heard of such a thing._

Like her past customers, this creature had himself positioned in a way that made her expectant of certain events to happen in the near future, and Lily's eyes widened at the thought, even though her actions shouldn't have surprised her with this end result in the least.

Of course, she hadn't expected to still be alive either.

The pirate made a throaty growl, saying something she could not understand and wasn't sure if she wanted to understand at all. His hand crept down and she released a shaky breath as sharp fingers traced the line of her thigh.

She cried out as claws dug into her side of her leg, squeezing almost experimentally, and Lily's own nails dug into the dirt at her sides in response, trying her best to cease her trembling.

Lily's breath caught in her throat as his fingers moved between her knees and a hand clasped the under flesh of her thigh. She shamefully felt a tingling between her legs and tried to push herself away from him, trying to sit up, still on her back, but was stopped by a solid grip around the entirety of her right thigh.

She was startled by her own arousal. Did dangerous situations turn her on or was there something in the air that was fogging up her mind? Alien pheromones?

He made another growling noise with his mouth, and she gasped, as she was pulled even further under him in one solid yank. Lily was horrified to find his pelvis was now situated over her chest.

 _He's going to do it,_ She thought numbly; _He's going to rape me._

The voice in her head answered back: _No he isn't._

 _He's just another customer._ _He's even paying you. Your life in exchange… it is perfectly fair._

How could she know for sure? He could easily kill her once he had gotten what he wanted, or even the process itself might kill her…

 _What do I have to lose?_

Lily decided it was time to act now, to appease this savage beast before he took her forcibly himself. She moved a hand up and her fingers brushed the bare un-armored red skin of his thigh. Her fingers moved like an artist's, fluid and with attention to detail, putting pressure in points where what appeared to be alien muscle bulged out in an influx of chitin, and tracing the under-edges where flesh was trapped under armor.

The pirate did not speak but instead he stood still for her as she ran cool fingers against his hot skin. Lily was surprised at the temperature. His skin was a pale red, looking thin and cold at first glance, but at her touch she found it to be warm and inviting-dare she say it, almost human in texture.

 _Just another man._ She reminded herself once more as her fingers neared the part of his thigh that dipped into a hollow before meeting the point of his pelvis. Lily gently but firmly pressed two fingers at the top of the metal looking part of his pelvis she hadn't been sure about earlier. Flesh peeked up from the tops of the metal-bikini looking part, so perhaps this was his carapace? It seemed too firmly attached to his skin to be armor.

He made a soft gruff noise as she traced a single finger around the top of his pelvis, and she had not time to react as he grabbed up her hand in his clawed hand. Her slender pale fingers were lost in his claws, only a tiny sliver of finger apparent, and her thin wrist, looking unusually small in his grip

His hand traveled to the bony, silver part of his pelvis and he moved her hand so it was underneath it. Lily touched it in her hand it as she had done once before, still intrigued and nervous about what it really was.

It was at this time that she noticed the indents at the front of it. Lily was sure she knew exactly what it was now. She recalled high school when they were studying insects and guessed that they had the ability to hide their reproductive parts within their natural carapace.

Lily dry swallowed, her hand still gripped around the bony looking pelvic part. She wanted to move her hand, and the pirate seemed to read her intentions before a finger had moved an inch away, he used his own hand to press her firmly back against it, so her hand cupped the front.

She did not let go this time, and a few seconds passed and she felt a fluttering feeling in her hand. Lily's heart thundered in her ears as she felt _something_ wet push up against the palm of her hand. The woman wanted to pull away, but found that by both fear and curiosity, she was unable to.

The pirate made a clicking noise with his mandibles along with a slightly humming growl. Then he had removed her hand and Lily was grateful to see that whatever had touched her had disappeared within the carapace once more. She didn't want to see what would most likely be entering her soon.

Lily once again was seized by her arm and pulled to her feet. She released a pained noise as her shoulder ached at the sudden movement. Suddenly, and without any warning, his torso had her pressed against the wall.

Lily gasped as she felt both sharp edges and smooth skin on her body, the metal armor on his leg, pushing one side of her skirt up onto her hip. He half-crouched again, and she found his eyes staring at her once more, not even two inches from her face.

She didn't have time to even blink before his mandibles were at her neck. Lily felt wetness and a nibbling sensation, and couldn't help uttering a moan as he traveled up the side of her neck to nip at bottom part of her ear.

The noise she made only seemed to encourage his mouthparts to travel to the underside of her neck, directly under her chin. Lily held her head up as she was bit lightly, the sharp looking mandibles surprisingly gentle on her skin.

Soon however, he moved with more force and she cried out as he bit her sharply on the side of the neck. Lily squirmed a bit as he moved to nibble the curve of her face, but he only pressed himself up tighter against her, trapping her even more so.

The woman turned her head to the side, releasing a long groan as he pushed his mandibles onto soft skin. Soon he was moving to the front of her face. Lily stared into round golden eyes as he moved closer, the ends of his mouthparts tickling the bottom of her lip.

He paused and she opened her mouth slightly, unconsciously, an expression of uncertainty on her face. At this, he pushed himself through her parted lips.

She made a stifled cry, her eyes widened in surprise, and she moved her head back, but was stopped by the wall behind her. Lily tried in vain to eject him from her mouth, pushing back with her own tongue, but soon found he had captured it in between the inner part of his mandibles.

She tasted hot saliva, both bitter and sweet, and thick on her tongue. Lily felt his fingers roll down from her breast to navel, and she moaned within his mouth.

It was all so wrong, so totally wrong, yet she couldn't help but find certain things pleasurable.

 _Just imagine a man._ She said to herself again, as pleasure flowed up from her groin as he grabbed her thigh up in his claws. _He's just another man._

She wiggled her tongue deeper in, imagining a man's mouth, trying to ignore the weird angles she found inside. Her captor grabbed her hip in his claws, and she winced in pain as his claws clipped her skin.

Lily felt him pull her hip up against the flesh of his leg, pushing her pale skin up against his own, her skirts turned up onto her stomach as he pressed her onto him.

Eventually he released her mouth from his grip, and she stumbled back, gasping for air, her face feeling hot and wet. Lily yearned to wipe her face clean, but didn't want to offend him accidently, and instead she allowed him to stroke her.

Clawed fingers slipped down bare arms, and across her neckline. He ventured closer, one leg pressing into her hip, and swept a hand up from her navel to her breast.

Her bare stomach was revealed, as well as a glimpse of her lacy bra. Lily hated lace, but apparently most men enjoyed it on their woman. The pirate however, showed no real interest in that area, choosing instead to roll his palm across her belly.

He dragged a single claw around the hole at her navel, and she gasped at the chill of his armor as he pressed his leg onto one side of her bare waist. Lily shuddered as his claw made another round around her belly button, as if curious of its design, before sliding downwards.

In one swift strike southwards with a clawed hand he had severed the elastic around her waist and there was a sharp tearing of fabric as he tore the skirt free from her body.

Lily gasped in alarm at this unexpected development, now standing in her purple cotton underwear. She pressed backwards into the wall in response, and moved to spread her arms over her stripped area. He easily seized her wrists in his strong grip, and pushed them up against the wall.

The pirate spoke once more in that guttural unintelligible language, a husky deep-throated sound, and then stood tall over her, her lips brushing the armored carapace of his chest as he moved closer. A dripping shiver fell down her spine as he uttered a sound like a laugh, but darkly separate. It sounded positively devious.

She knew this was it, soon he would have her bare and vulnerable and she would have to partake in the unthinkable. Lily felt fear, more of the unknown than anything else, and visibly trembled, as he pressed even further onto her. She whimpered against the warm metal of his chest.

An arm was released, and a sharp finger trailed down her stomach again, this time heading down from the center of her torso. Lily held her breath as he neared the area she had been dreading his contact with the most.

She released a gasping cry as he grabbed her firmly down there in one hand, his hand so big only the ends of two fingers found their way between the lips of her labia, spared only by thin cotton. Lily quivered as one of his fingers tried to go up through her underwear, and frantically pushed her knee against him, trying to get away. She had been certain she could handle this, but now her confidence was fleeting.

The pirate barked at her, an irritated noise, and to her relief he moved his finger.

And then he grabbed her hard with his claws once more and she cried out at the tingling that erupted along with some pain. His forceful movements send her back slamming back into stone. Tears sprang free as she felt a burning below her navel and eyes found red, where he had cut her at the sudden movement downward.

Lily wanted to plead with him to stop, to release her, but knew that it was far too late for that now…and she knew he wouldn't have halted in his advances even if she had begged.

She felt cool air touch shaved skin as the last of her clothing down below was cut loose with one swift stroke of a clawed finger. Lily wanted to obscure herself with her hands or shield herself in some way, but he once again trapped her free arm with a firm press of his shoulder.

He pulled back for only a moment, but when she moved to cover herself, he had already pushed her arms back over her head again. Lily's fingers curled into fists, her heart picking up pace as he looked her over with those intense yellow eyes.

Lily's breath caught in her chest as he pressed his sharp pelvis up to her bared one.

 _He'll kill me._ She thought, panicking. Lily attempted to push him away, but could scarcely wiggle under his weight, one of his legs pressing her own leg tight against the wall.

"No." She said, her voice rose in urgency, "Please, don't. Y-you'll kill me!"

 _He doesn't care, he just helped slaughter a colony of innocent people._

Lily felt tears prick her eyes as a feeling of helplessness took her. What a fitting death she supposed. _I always thought I'd be fucked to death._ She thought miserably.

If the pirate noticed her tears, he paid no mind to them, and instead pressed himself even closer to her.

A chill prickled up and down her spine when she felt his hard pelvis touch her down below. She imagined sitting naked, splayed legs, on the surface of a vehicle. It had the same effect… that metal-like touch.

Lily pressed her shoulders back into the wall, pushing back with her butt, trying to push him off of her. The pirate just pushed his chest up against her, her mouth gasping under his neck. He made a thrumming guttural noise and she felt his other leg press her loose leg into the wall, pinning her.

She finally screamed, hating the feeling of being at the mercy of a monster, and in trepidation of what was about to occur. _I should have let him cut my throat, stab me, shoot me._ _Not this! Please not this!_

He sealed her scream with his mouth, and once again she was trapped in the wet clasping of his mandibles, the sudden presence of a sharp thinly wiggling tongue. Lily felt it then…a soft fluttering against her crotch. She pushed hard against him, trying to break free, but it was too late.

She made a muffled sound, gagging on his tongue, as something entered her.

Her first reaction aside from fear was surprise. It felt smaller the average human male, which she was immediately grateful for, but it was much hotter and sent waves of heat though her groin.

Euphoria swept over her, intense, far more intense than anything she had ever felt before, and her eyes widened and dilated as these feelings hit her in waves. Lily rocked desperately against his body, moving both against and with her will, in sync to his own growing thrusts.

Her form was tiny compared to his, and she feared he would snap her like a twig under his weight, but instead he put pressure at the walls by her sides as he moved against her.

Lily moaned in his mouth, and finding her legs loose, she pressed one knee up against the face of his thigh. He took advantage of her new position and kicked the other leg out from under her and pulled her open legs around his wide set waist, slamming her up against the wall.

She gasped for breath, loose from his mouth, the breath knocked out of her. She desperately tried to catch up to him, his body forcing her to take in many small breaths instead of the big lungful she desperately needed. The pirate paused for but a moment allowing her to breath before he continued his powerful thrusts.

The woman breathed harder and faster as sweat came alive on her body, red faced. Lily felt a strange cold fire burst free within her and released a loud moan as an orgasm rolled free, and ecstasy consumed her.

Her back ached, and she cried out as he shoved her hard against stone again, pushing himself even deeper within her. His organ was not as large as a human male's but it was longer and the heat of it danced wildly, and it felt as if it was thickening in girth each thrust.

Lily felt herself sink into a dazed-like trance, as she moved with him, staring blankly at the unblinking yellow eyes that met her own.

The pirate was making his own pleasured grumbling noises, mandibles clicking together as he assaulted her with his body.

She couldn't halt her own moans and cries of rapture that burst free from her, as she tried her best to keep up with his demands.

Lily wasn't sure when it would end, or to her horror, if she ever wanted it to. She had never felt such an intense orgasm before with any male of her own species and this creature had stacks of them, big and small, coming alive within her. She was caught in another rise, as an orgasm built and euphoria once again swept her up in its currents.

Her nostrils flared, neck-twisting, with hair caught in the sweat of her neck. She felt delirious; her mind was wrapped in a thick sheet, too warm and all compressing.

Eventually he slowed and soon she was sinking wet and exhausted into his arms. Lily discovered that the sun had dipped low and smoke blanketed the sky and that they were in mostly a gray darkness. The cold night air stroked her hot sweaty body tenderly and she shivered, both from its chill and the heat between her legs.

She realized with a twitch of her hips that the organ trapped within her had grown almost three times its size and she was firmly connected to him in a grip that sent waves of pleasure bouncing off her clit with each subtle pulse of it.

She found herself up against the wall again. Lily was unable to hold back a short lustful cry as he slammed her back up against the stone surface and her legs bobbed up in the air as he gave her a short but powerful thrust. His cock spasmed and expanded against her walls, and there was an explosion of heat, hotter than anything she had felt before in her sex, and the force of it had her eyes rolling back into her skull.

After a few long pumping strokes, the pirate stepped back and finally set her free. Lily slid down cool stone, her body stained with both soot and the scent of the pirate who had possessed her but moments ago. Her thighs were cooled by the air sweeping over the wetness of her skin, and only clumps of spent yellow seed warmed her now suddenly numb body.

She gasped for breath, greedily sucking cool air into her lungs. The pirate stepped away from her and stood there silently.

Lily, still gasping, looked up at him, and he stared back with those eerie yellow eyes. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body as he examined her, looking untouched by exhaustion, though his legs shook slightly, and his mandibles released whispering breaths.

 _He's going to kill me now._ Lily wasn't sure if she minded or not anymore, she was that thoroughly exhausted, and in a state of humiliated shock at how her body still craved the pirate's touch.

The pirate casually bent down to retrieve his arm cannon, slipping his clawed hand within, and snapped it to his arm. She saw a confident turn in his shoulders as he straightened up, appearing almost smug. He then turned away from her.

And began walking away.

Lily sat on the ground, feeling numb, and stared after him as he moved away from her. That was it? He was just going to leave her here?

She tried to reach her feet and finally felt the aches that she knew would be an inevitable consequence of interacting with the pirate. She felt her legs buckle beneath her, and moaned at the cramps that seized her thighs and back.

Lily moved to lean forward on her knees slowly, and it was at that moment that she felt a solid wetness slide from between her legs.

With a shaky hand, she reached for her pubic area and paused with a gasp at the random small orgasm that met with her touch. Lily paused, swallowed hard, and gently wiped underneath her with searching fingers.

She held her hand up, and stared at the thick gel that coated her fingers like honey. She shivered all over, feeling revulsion at the reminder of what had just been done to her. She hurriedly wiped the sticky substance away onto the grass next to her, but all that did was coat her fingers in dirt and ash.

The woman watched as the pirate disappeared into the darkness, not looking back once to see if she would follow after. Why would anyone want to do that?

She hugged herself as a cold breeze enveloped her body. The scent of smoke and the pirate's musk clung to her like a natural odor, and she blinked rapidly as ash scattered into the air as the wind picked up.

Lily was alone, she heard no one, not a sound. No bird song, not even the hum of a craft. She saw little in the blue of the darkness; only a few dim fires remained, sending dark puffs of smoke into the air.

She would have cried out into the night, but she was afraid another pirate would find her, and this one would have even more sinister intentions for her.

So she waited, leaned up against cold stone, her naked legs curled under her, sitting on the shredded remains of her ruined skirt.

Lily didn't remember falling asleep, but soon she was blinking into the light of a new day. She tried to stretch her legs out, but inhaled sharply at the soreness. She couldn't move her legs but a twitch the pain was so bad. The woman moaned as she touched her sore pelvic region, her back aching as she leaned forward.

She felt as if she had been hit by a car-no, hit and then backed over repeatedly.

Trying to stand proved too difficult, and with a frustrated sigh, she tried to stay as still as possible, in pain every time she moved a single limb.

Lily eased back onto the ground and stared up at the blue sky, at the innocent fluffy clouds that drifted across the expanse, as if nothing terrible had occurred the night before.

Even as humanity struggled and died, nature would continue to move forward, indifferent to their suffering.

She began to feel drowsy as she watched the clouds up above, and felt her eyes slip closed. Lily believed she had been about to fall into a dream, hearing voices, but after some time, felt them grow in volume, as if they ventured closer.

Eyelashes blinked and she tried to reach a sitting position, to see if anyone was coming to her, but flinched at the pain of making such an attempt. She just relaxed her body, blinking up in the light that streamed down upon her from the clouds.

"This way!"

She heard the man's voice, a _human's_ voice, and felt hope soar within her. Lily licked her dry lips and called out, "Here! I'm here!"

In no time at all, she was surrounded by five Galactic Federation solders, who all had their helmets off and in their hands or under one arm. All their expressions were of shock when they noticed her naked lower body, and a younger looking man looked away when he met her eyes, a flush coming over his cheeks.

Lily was too tired and sore to smile at this.

She heard more footsteps and a man yelled nearby, "She's indecent, give her some space, does anyone have anything we can use here?"

Soon she was being wrapped in a cool sheet and carried in the arms of a stranger. At first she had cried out in pain at their touch, even as gentle as it was, and once they realized she was hurting, one man gave her a shot of pain killer he had brought with him that ceased most of the aching immediately.

Lily was asked many questions, but they were stopped by who she assumed was the commander of this group, who told them to stop pestering her. He was a true gentleman, which she felt was rare with the population of male scum she had associated with in the past, and had been the one to carry her to their ship.

Once they reached the federation ship, she had been placed on a white transport bed and given a sedative because of her, quote by a nurse, _visibly traumatic experience_.

"Don't worry sweet pea." A woman in a grey nurse uniform said kindly. "Everything is fine now, just go on to sleep." The nurse began slipping latex gloves onto her hands as the bed began to be pulled down the hall towards an unknown destination by a male nurse.

Lily did as the nurse told her; mostly with the help of the sedative they had given her earlier, feeling smooth latex fingers on her bare stomach before slipping into unconsciousness.

She woke up only four hours later, eyes blinking wide up at the ceiling, sweat on her back and dotting her face. She noticed that she now wore a thin white slip to retain her modesty. There was no one in the room but her; she was alone in the darkness, dream images still rolling free in her mind.

The woman had dreamed of the pirate. He had come for her in the night, with two others of his kind. She recalled _her_ pirate being the one to capture her; Lily's escape down the dark hallway futile as he easily out raced her with his long stride.

Lily had been forced against the wall once more, her body reacting to the dream memory with a slight tingling in her extremities. He had shoved himself inside her again, and the feel of that organ within her, was still fresh in her mind, and her dream caught every detail of it as if it had truly been happening again.

The other two pirates had watched him rape her, and once he had finished, they had taken her too. Once they had finished with her, she had been dropped to the floor, and left behind, just like before. Discarded…used.

 _What else is new?_

The part that scared her was her own reaction. She had crawled after them in a desperate scurrying, her finger sliding uselessly against what felt like wet tile beneath her. She had screamed out into sudden encroaching darkness, begging them not to leave her wanting.

She then realized the liquid was sticky, not like water, and when holding them up to her face she had screamed at the recognition that she was crawling in a stream of crimson blood.

Lily sat up in bed, pushing the once cool sheets, now wet with sweat and heat, off her trembling form. She cursed under her breath as a tiny orgasm fluttered into existence when she moved. That pirate had literally fucked with her system. She had _never_ had these feelings linger inside her, and she had been with, to her acknowledged shame, _a lot_ of men. This yearning within her had her feeling weak and utterly mortified.

Her panties clung to her lips wet and heavy with her arousal.

She would never admit to anyone how pleasured the pirate had made her body feel. Lily had never felt such bliss until the pirate had forced himself on her. She remembered how his organ moved inside her, like a sentient thing, flexing and stroking her innermost place and making her weak with desire with each pulse of it. Then his girth had grown, and she had swallowed him up in the burning well of her sex. Thighs crashing uselessly against his legs as she came.

Lily propped herself up on her pillows gently, feeling a faint ache where the pain medicati on was beginning to wear off.

The woman moved onto her side, teeth gritted as a sudden pain hit her hurt shoulder. They had bandaged it for her earlier and had smeared a cooling balm on it, but she had long since sweated it off and now that the sedative was fading, she could feel it start to ache again.

 _You're alive._ She told herself, _Stop complaining, it could be worse._

Lily remembered the destruction she had left behind…the chaos, the screams and the bodies. She had been told that they had killed almost everyone, just as she had thought, except of course, for her, a few children they didn't waste their time with, and an old man who had locked himself in his basement. There were also missing citizens that were either taken or hadn't yet been recovered from the rubble.

She felt sick inside when she recalled how selfish she had been…so desperate to save herself, not once thinking about those being killed around her. So much life lost…yet she was left. Lily felt tears burn a trail down her cheeks, tickling her ears as they fell fast.

 _I'll change; I won't be that woman again._ She told herself firmly, and rolled gently onto her side to stare into the darkness, _I was given the chance to live again, when I should have been shot in the face, or raped and killed on a street somewhere, or stabbed by that pirate. I can't return to the old me._

Lily buried her face into her pillow when she remembered home…Mom and Stephen. How would they react to seeing her after five long years? Could she really tell them what career she had been taking up all the time she had been gone?

 _"Mom,"_ She imagined saying, _"I tried to get a job, but no one was hiring. I was jumped in an alley way, all my savings stolen, because clichés like to fuck with my ass, and decided to sell my body for cash."_

Yeah right.

She rolled onto her other side, pain lighting up in one leg, teeth gritted, unable to fall back asleep. Lily wasn't sure she wanted to sleep anymore.

Her mind was abuzz with different thoughts, and she didn't want to lie in the dark for hours trying to sleep, so Lily couldn't help but moan with relief when light flooded her room from a newly opened door.

"You're awake?" Pure white light lit up the room as lights powered on, and Lily blinked as spots danced in her vision, "How are you feeling?"

She had to swallow to speak, finding that her mouth was dry, "Just a little sore."

The person who had entered the room came around her bed so she could see him. A lanky young man smiled at her cheerfully, possibly over doing it.

He had a mop of black curls that fell gently over his forehead, a wide smile, and eyes that she found to be quite a pretty shade of grey. All he needed was a pair of thick black glasses, having that nerd appeal with the lab coat looking attire he wore, and he would fit a stereotype quite nicely…the nice cute nerdy guy, with the annoyingly optimistic personality and irritatingly naïve disposition.

Lily had a gift when it came to profiling people, especially men, because she obviously found a lot when she hooked up on the streets. She met boys who had been 'bought' a good time by ornery friends, who didn't know how to even look at her without stammering, and men who revolutionized the idea that most men were _born_ pigs.

He seemed to notice that she was quite pretty in the light, and her curves seemed to take up most of the tiny slip she wore, and Lily saw he had a hard time keeping eye contact with her.

"Can I have some more pain killers please?" Lily asked, flinching slightly as another cramp assaulted her leg.

He seemed to snap out of a trance and said quickly, "Oh yes, of course! Wait right here." She couldn't help smiling when he tripped over the end of his too-long lab coat as he exited the room.

Once he returned, Lily forced herself into a sitting position, eager to rid herself of the pain that was slowly taking over her body once more.

He helped her sit, "Okay, let me have your arm." The man tied a band around her upper arm, her unhurt arm of course, and prepared the syringe.

They were interrupted by another presence at the door, "Simon?"

The young man looked away from her to regard the man at the door, "She just woke up, she is having more pains so I was going to give her a shot."

"That can wait." The man stepped forward and Lily ran her eyes over him. He was a tall man, with wide shoulders and a muscular torso that could easily be seen through his white-grey federation uniform. He had a similar black shade of hair as Simon, but it was cropped short. She noticed he had a badge and some tassels on his chest, and that he was also handsome, but had a frown that made him appear unapproachable.

"What?" Simon frowned.

"I need her to be fully aware," The officer turned to look at her, "It's time we had a talk with you. Miss, I understand that you're feeling unwell, and that you're stressed, but it's important we get this out of the way now."

Simon moved to stand by the side of her bed, his back to her, almost defensively, "Claus, we haven't been on the planet but a few hours back and you're ready to pick her apart? Can't you see she's hurt?"

The man seemed undeterred, though Lily that expected he would punish the young man in some way…he was arguing with someone who obviously held a high rank over him.

He surprised her.

"Simon," The man said gently but firmly, "We need to speak with her while these events are still fresh in her mind."

Lily spoke up, not wanting Simon to get into trouble for trying to defend her well being before the boy could open his mouth to argue, "I don't mind, just as long as it doesn't take too long."

Claus gave her a small smile, one that barely turned his lips, and nodded, "Thank you, I will try and make this meeting as prompt as possible."

"Meeting?" She frowned. What would they be meeting about? Did they want her to talk about the attack itself or her health? A cold stone dropped into her stomach, and her heart stopped. What if the pirate had given her some horrific disease?

"Yes." Claus said, "There will be a doctor and another officer present to record the interview."

"Am I…okay?" Lily asked with bated breath, "Did I check out alright?" _Do I have an incurable disease?_  
She swallowed when she saw the dark look on his face, "You're in good health, however…there is much to discuss on how you came to be in your current state."

 _They know. Of course._ Lily bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes, "Alright."

Simon left and came back in minutes with a wheeled chair, and she smiled lightly when she noticed he had padded it with pillows. Lily felt flattered that he was so concerned for her comfort.

They both carefully helped her into the chair, the woman gasping at the sharp pain that rose simultaneously from both her shoulder and thigh.

"You ok?" Simon's spoke fast, as if he was worried she was going to keel over on him. Lily once again admired his innocent disposition, giving him a warm smile.

"Just a cramp." She said, "No big deal."

Soon they were pushing her out into the hall, Lily leaning back into the pillows at her back to stare up at the clean white lights up above as they went forward. She was reminded of when she was a child and had a furious fever. Her mom had sped to the hospital, talking rapidly to her, as if she was afraid she would die at any moment, always the one to panic over the smallest things.

Lily felt her heart clench in her chest when she thought of her mom…and of Stephen. Her brother would probably be graduating from school soon. She wondered if she was too late to make the date. When she left home, to go out on her own in a stubborn-headed fog, he had been just a freshmen in high school.

 _I'll go back, I'll push all this shame behind me and come home._

Soon she noticed they were at a door. Claus knocked and it came open and she was ushered inside.

Lily immediately noticed the large round metal table making up the center of the room, and the two other people who sat at it, side by side, staring at her with unreadable expressions. The doctor was a purse-lipped woman with red-brown hair that was faded with age, though her face still retained a glaze of sharp youthful beauty. The older man next to her was thin and sallow, but gave her a friendly smile when he saw her.

He stood up and presented a hand once she was parked at the table. She reached over the table, ignoring a cramp on her back. He shook her hand with a large warm hand, firmly but gently, and it reminded her of her grandfather's hand. He had died so many years ago, and she still missed him.

The woman merely nodded at her presence, pulling some papers out of a folder that had been hidden on her lap, "Lily Marco?"

Lily was surprised, "Yes, how did you know?"  
The doctor gave her a small smile, "We took a picture of your face and scanned it into our data system."

Lily nodded in reply; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. How much _did_ they know about her? Were all her slutty endeavors on file, or was that sort of thing not as well known about a person? It wasn't illegal on Napp that was why she had originally come to this colony. She didn't want her family to find out about her job, so it wasn't like she could pick up men back on her home planet.

Claus took a seat at the table, "Simon, this is a private meeting, so just wait in the lounge until we're finished."

The young man didn't argue, but gave Lily a genuine smile before leaving the room. Once the door was shut, the room was cast into silence, and it was at this time that Lily realized how cold it was.

"Alright Lily." The doctor cleared her throat, "We checked you out immediately after you lost consciousness, as to not stress you out further, and we collected some interesting samples."

There was another long silence, until someone broke it.

"Lily." Claus said with surprising gentleness, "Can you tell us what happened? Let's hear your story before we dig everything out of the file, can you do that for us please?"

Lily curled her fingers in her lap under the table, but nodded, feeling a knot come up in her throat. She swallowed, "Yes."

00oo00oo00oo00

She had gone over every excruciatingly small detail before they would release her, and throughout the conversation she had seen the discomfort on their faces.

Afterwards they had gone over more health records, and she had been sent on a transport to the next nearest colony, a less friendly, but still relatively living population of Travis.

Lily had managed, to her relief, find a job as a waitress in a seedy bar, which had its lewd populations well maintained, but with less physical necessity. She wondered often, that if she had forgone Napp and settled here instead, if she would have never had to resort to the terrible things she had made herself do for money.

For now though, it was part of the past, but not all of it would stay in the backdrop of her mind.

She dreamed often, each time, uncertain if they were nightmares or not. This part of her new life had her questioning her sanity every time she woke up. Often times she was such a hot mess she had to see to her own desires personally until she was swathed in sweat.

The worst part was, no matter how many boyfriends, and she went through them fast, the satisfaction was last less. She was continuously horny and on edge, and as far as she would tell, there was no reason for it to be continuing after the event that first started these symptoms.

Two months have passed and she can't help but want, and want, and want all the wrong things.

It wasn't long before she snapped, and had started searching for material on the intranet, trying to find something to make the urges cease. Of course, there was not enough of what she wanted on even the darkest parts of the web, so her need became more drastic as hours went by.

One morning she had gyrated her hips madly against her pillows, tucking one between bucking thighs, breathing hotly as she sought to maintain some semblance of self-control.

After one such period of desperation, she had cried in her bed, and at the same time had also begun tearing holes in her sheets with her nails. She felt fiery, rage, building up from some place deep inside.

Her hormones were driving her into her own personal hell.

She couldn't even talk to another doctor about it, she felt too ashamed, too afraid of what they would say.

Her fantasies were all dark things, things that caught hold of her, consumed her, and took her far away from everything familiar, human.

One evening, after a long night at work, she had felt a flush of energy, knowing fully that she would have trouble tonight. Lily went to her computer and restarted another search, all materials concerning pirates and adult video or photo. Even reading bout atrocities on some planets in the news had helped, though gaining satisfaction from other's suffering was making her feel disgusting.

Suddenly there was a ping, and an address she didn't recognize pop up with a notice at the top right of her screen.

Her heart stopped with her breath catching on her tongue. She read the line again before standing up, looking down at her computer and the message in disbelief.

 **I can help you Lily.**

It was cryptic, utterly shocking. Someone unknown was messaging her, it wasn't in inward spam, and they knew her name.

How did they know her name? More importantly, how could they help her?

In the past, when she was saner, she would never have done what she was doing now, but that was then, and this was now. Lily was desperate for answers, for relief.

Lily typed quickly, her fingers fumbling lightly in her nervousness, but she type a question in reply:

 **How? Who are you?**

She felt a chill run down her spine as a reply pinged her back not a few seconds after her inquiry.

 **Kapplan Port, storage building 139a. An hour from midnight.**

 **This is the last message.**

 _The Last._ She felt almost angry. Everything about this situation felt wrong, yet she felt urgency building with her own heated desire, for anything to save her from herself. She had to go. There was no other way. It was getting worse, her body felt as if it wasn't hers anymore.

It had to end. This was destroying her.

Lily pulled on her coat and moved quickly into the kitchen to view her clock. An hour from midnight…it was an hour and a half to Kapplan, so just in time.

Of course it was the seediest area of Travis, in the Talos District, which was known for missing persons, murders, and black market trade. Either she would find what she was looking for or be on the front pages news in the morning.

She turned off the lights of her apartment and locked the door behind her.

 **I was trying to complete this as one big short-story, but it's 18 pages long, and I just want to put something out on Fanfic, because, why not? It's been a while and I can't write much more tonight, so perhaps this will entertain someone in the mean time. The next chapter will be shorter and the final part, and will be more…dark and interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;3**


End file.
